Diamond Rings and Old Bar Stools
by IceQueenRix
Summary: Fresh off her divorce from Jon Good, Westlyn finds herself navigating life as a WWE Diva, parent, and a woman trying to find happiness.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing by the OC's. This is a work of fiction (obviously.)

This is my first FanFic in a long time, so I'm coming in slow to knock off some writers dust. Here's a little taste of something I've been working on. Enjoy!

* * *

Sitting in the lawyers office, Westlyn toyed with the princess cut diamond and matching band on her left hand, wearing it for what was coming up to be the last few days of her marriage. Across from her, her soon to be ex husband seemed to be unburdened by the situation as he looked down at his phone with a smirk. No doubt texting the woman who put this here in this situation. She rolled her eyes and looked away with a scoff, he was and probably would always be, unbelievable.

"Mr. And Mrs. Good, so sorry I'm late." The lawyer apologized as he walked briskly threw the door, "Traffic from the city was terrible." "Nothing to apologize for Mr. Burns, what's a few extra minutes with Satan himself?" Westlyn beamed a sarcastic smile at the man. He shook his head, knowing the petite woman was only prodding to get a reaction from the man across from her. "We're here today to sign the papers to make this official", he said pulling their divorce papers from his briefcase, "As requested the divorce decree states that this divorce is because of "none reconcilable differences."" "Because, Lord forbid, Jon have to own up to his actions, right honey?" Her southern accent dripped with sarcasm. Jon Good rolled his eyes, "Vince doesn't want this to effect the way people see our characters Westlyn, ya know? The people we portray on TV that pay for your lifestyle." "My lifestyle?" She tilted her head to the side, "Why Jon, you seem to have forgotten that when I'm not on camera, I'm being a mother to the child you seem to have forgotten about while you're out running around to the bars and strip clubs with the boys, While you were too busy screwing our co-worker." Jon cringed at the mention of their daughter, "I agreed to that stipulation because I don't want Brynn to find out down the road that daddy couldn't keep it in his pants."

watched both parties glare at each other with anger brewing, he made a mental note to start charging more for couples, especially ones that Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley sends him. Clearing his throat, they both looked at him, "Let's go over everything, shall we?"

Over and hour later, with everything from houses to the custody agreement squared away, the papers were signed and in 90 days Westlyn Good would be legally free from Jonathan Good. The downside was that at work Blythe would not be able to escape Dean Ambrose.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but my OC's.

Here's chapter 2! Thanks for the favorites, follows and review! We're starting off kinda slow but don't worry, It'll pick up soon!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Walking outside the crimson haired woman pulled her coat tight against her frame as the Connecticut wind whipped around her, "I'll take Brynn after Smackdown on Tuesday", Jon mumbled around the cigarette he placed between his lips, "That's fine." She replied quietly, "So when's Renee moving in?" "Don't start a fight Westlyn," He warned, "I can't keep doing this with you." "It's a simple question Jon, I've already heard from Nicole that Renee's telling everyone she's moving to Vegas, I know that's what's going on." Jon flicked his cigarette away and rubbed his face, "She's not moving in with me, she's just moving to the city. I told her it was too soon for that and I wouldn't put my kid threw that knowing her parents just got a divorce. Jesus Christ, Westlyn. Do you think that little of me? Do you think I think that little of Brynn?" "You thought that little of her when you cheated on her mother." Westlyn spat eyes narrowed, "And here we fucking go." He moaned dramatically, "Seven goddamn years Jon and it's all gone now, and for what? A piece of ass that we work with? You still don't get how EMBARRASSING that is, do you?" Her voice cracked slightly and she prayed he didn't catch the tears that threatened to spill over, but she wasn't that lucky. "West-" "No, Jon." She shook her head and wiped her blue eyes carefully, "This is done, it's over, right? It is what it is." Pulling her keys from her bag she turned and hurried across the parking lot to her rental, climbing inside and laying her head back against the headrest, she let out a shaky breath she had been holding in. This was it, this was what her life had come to, sitting in a rental car on the verge of tears outside the main office of the WWE. Vince wanted the divorce as quiet and tight lipped as he could keep it, not wanting it to interfere with things going on camera. He had made his money before using peoples personal lives, but this time a child was involved and he wasn't going to exploit that. He knew of the embarrassment Westlyn felt, you could constantly see it in her eyes when she was at work and Renee was around. She was humiliated in front of her colleges when it was made public that Jon was having an affair. One should never have to find out of their spouses wrong doings by backstage gossip because they were caught in an empty locker room with someone who's life commitment wasn't to them. Taking a deep breath and pulling herself together, she headed towards the airport, ready to be back in her home state of Georgia, closer to her family, and away from the man who destroyed her.

* * *

The 90 days had come and gone and Westlyn was no longer bound to Jon Good in any way other than their daughter. Brynn had adjusted quickly to her new life and schedule, spending a week at a time with each parent in different states. It would continue until the fall when she would be starting school, in which the divorce papers stated Jon would then fly out to Georgia to see her, unless it was a school break where she could visit him in Vegas.

Westlynn ran a well manicured hand over her tired face, having finally made it home after a long few days of TV, interviews and appearances and she was exhausted. Laying across her bed she quickly glanced at the time on her phone, it was a little after lunch Georgia time, so it would be time for Brynn to be wide awake in Vegas. She missed the little girl terribly every time she was gone, the house to quiet. She quickly scrolled to her ex's name and hit the facetime button, wanting to see the tiny version of herself. A giggle answered her as her daughters face appeared on the screen, "HI MOMMMMYYYY!" the little girl squealed, "Hi B!" She grinned, "What are you doing baby girl?" "Hanging out with Uncle Skunkface." "What the heck kid?!" Brynn giggled and turned the phone towards Colby Lopez, better known to the WWE universe as Seth Rollins, "What's up Uncle Skunkface?" Westlyn laughed, "Where did that even come from?" He questioned, "Because on tv you always look like you smelled a skunk or somethins!" Brynn stated mater of factly, Westlyn burst into giggles, "I promise I didn't teach her that." Colby shook his head, "Sure, I believe that." He said sarcastically as he laughed, "Brynn, wheres your dad?" "I dunno," "What do you mean you dunno?" "He's not here, he left his phone in case you'd call." "Colby-" "He's gone to grab the little one some breakfast, her heiness requested chocolate chip waffles and he had to deliver." Westlyn nodded, "So Brynn what are you and your presents going to do today?" Brynn scrunched up her face thinking, causing Westlyn to chuckle to herself. The child was a mess of personality that was for sure, "I think today I'm gonna make Daddy take me swimming before we go have 'exican for supper!" "Are you gonna take uncle skunkface worth you?" Colby discreetly shot Westlyn a bird over the child's head when she wasn't paying attention, "No, "Olby has to go to Iowahhhhhhhhh" the small girl drawled out, "He's super lameeee." A door slammed in the background and Westlyn could hear Jon calling for their daughter, "Daddy's back mommy, do you need to talks to him?" Brynn asked pushing her dirty blonde curls out of her face, "Just for a second kid, go eat and you can call me tonight and tell me all about your adventures today, ok?" "Ok! I love you to the moon and back!" The squeaky little voice grinned, "I love you so much more than just to the moon and back," She smiled back at her daughter as the phone was bounced over, "Here daddy, it's mommy. She wants to talk to you." Jon's face appeared on the screen, "You look like shit." He said looking at the tired woman on his phone, "Thanks Jon, really." She sneered, "Can you make sure you send her boots back this time, please?" "What boots?" "The UGGS with her monogram on them, they're black", she explained slowly to him, "Oh those, yeah, sure." "Thanks", "No problem, hey look I need to talk to you about something." He said seriously, "What?" "Hold on." He ended the facetime and called her back quickly, "Well this should be interesting if you didn't want to see my face", she retorted when she answered the call, "Brynn hang out here and eat, ok? I'm going outside to talk to mom." Westlyn could hear the small girl in the background telling her father ok as he went out the backdoor of his home, "I just wanted you to know that Renee is going to dinner with us tonight." Westlyn was caught off guard by the statement but she knew she shouldn't of been surprised, the two had been quietly dating since they filed for divorce and now that it had been of made official by the courts they had started coming out as a couple and she knew it would only be a matter of time before he was wanting to bring her around Brynn more. "Ok." She replied quietly, it still tore at her heart to think of him with another woman when they had been together for so long, "That's it? Ok? You're not gonna argue with me?" He asked surprised, "I mean would you like for me to argue with you Jon? Is that what you want?" She asked annoyance clear in her voice, "No West, I don't want to fight." He sighed, "I just wanted you to know so you didn't find out threw Brynn that Renee was around her outside of work." "Well thanks for telling me." She sighed, "Have Brynn call me before bed please." "Always do." Jon could sense the hurt in her voice as she thought of the other woman, "West-" "Please don't start Jon, I can't do this." She said quickly hanging up the phone. Letting a stray tear roll down her cheek, she hastily wiped it away. Kicking off her boots she climbed under the covers fully dressed, pulling the duvet over her head she quickly typed out a txt to the one person she knew could help her feel much better.

 **"Fly in please."**

* * *

A state away a ding gained the attention of the training superstar, wiping the sweat from his face he sighed when he read the message, before quickly shooting her a txt back and grabbing his things. When his best friend needed him, he would always be there, no matter what.

* * *

Westlyn watched the three dots blink on her screen before the reply came threw,

 **"Be there soon babydoll. Get some rest, I know my way in."**

She smiled and quickly sent back a kissy face emoji, life was always easier knowing she would always be able to count on the demon king himself, Finn.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks ya'll for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! I'm so glad ya'll are enjoying this! Please feel free to continue to do all of the above and let me know what you're thinking! This chapter is out earlier than I planned, but my creative juices were flowing and I couldn't stop myself, so I thought I'd spoil ya'll a little.

As always I own nothing but my oc's. This is a work of fiction.

* * *

Westlyn's pale blue eyes fluttered open as she felt the weight of the bed shift beside her, rolling over she came face to face with Finn. "Hi love", he grinned at her placing a kiss on her forehead, "Hi", she mumbled trying to stifle a yawn, "What time is it?" "Time for ya to get ya butt outta bed", he teased, "it's almost six." Stretching out she let out a deep sigh, "He's telling Brynn tonight that Renee is his girlfriend." Finn shook his head, "And 'dats got ya all messed up." It wasn't a question, he knew. He knew her like the back of his hand, having spent a couple years working together over in Japan before she came back to the states to work for the WWE, they had formed a bond and friendship like no other. Finn always maintained a little crush on the woman, having fallen for her southern charm and playful personality, he would never understand what Jon was thinking ruining something so good. Westlyn made a face of detest, "I know it's gonna sound really stupid but..." she paused, searching for the right way to put her feelings into words, "I'm scared it's going to be like Brynn has a new mom, like she's going to feel her dad replaced me with this cute little blonde who wants to play the mommy role in her life." "Ya scared ya bein replaced," Finn confirmed causing her to nod in agreement, "'Estlyn, 'ook at me", he took her face in his hands as her bottom lip quivered, tears threatening to spill over at any second, "Dat 'ittle girl adores you, ya always gonna be her mom, nobody is ever gonna replace you, especially Renee Young." Westlyn sniffled as he continued, "Jon Good is an idiot and I don't think it's 'is intentions to replace ya love, in fact that's impossible, nobody is as perfect as you are." She rolled her eyes and buried her face into his chest, "Thanks for coming", she mumbled against his shirt, "I'd go around the world for ya lass, ya know 'dat." Finn wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him, breathing in the scent of her coconut and lime shampoo, he placed a kiss on top of her head, "Now let's go eat, I'm starving." Smacking her on the ass, she laughed and pushed him gently, "Such a gentlemen."

Rolling out of bed she walked over and opened her closet, pulling out a long maxi dress and a light denim jacket, she shed her clothes, paying no mind to the Irish man laying across her bed scrolling threw his instagram, catching glimpses of her half naked body. Westlyn getting naked in front of him was nothing new, she did it all the time back in Japan and before she got into a serious relationship and eventual marriage with Jon. It didn't surprise him that she'd pick it right back up, having always felt comfortable with him. This didn't mean she didn't have an effect on his body, feeling a strain in his jeans he shifted himself to try to calm it down to no avail. He forced himself to focus on his phone before it would become extremely noticeable. Slipping the dress over her head, she headed to the bathroom to freshen up, "So River street?" She called into the bedroom, ""Dat's fine, da pub still open?" he asked, thankful she was out of sight so he could calm the budding erection, she rolled here eyes to herself and laughed gently, "Yeah, it's still open." It never failed to be where they ended up for the night, having drinks and comfort food from Finn's homeland were defiantly his vise when he was in town. After applying a quick layer of eye liner, mascara and a pale lip gloss, she walked out of the bathroom and leaned against the door, Finn watched her carefully as her tone, tanned arms reached up and quickly pulled her hair into a messy bun before slipping into her jacket. He admired the way the black fabric of her dress hugged her curves as it flowed, and how beautiful she looked in something so simple. Slipping on a simple pair of black gladiator sandals she grinned at him, "Ready?" he asked earning a nod in response, "let's go."

* * *

Dinner with Finn was always an experience, with his manners and chivalrous behavior, he never failed to make a girl swoon. Westlyn couldn't help but give a light laugh as he charmed the waitress to the point she was seeing stars, she was sure. "Never fails", Westlyn laughed watching the waitress fumble over herself walking away from them, "What?" "You", she laughed taking a sip of her water, "You charm every single girl you come across." Finn rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I'm just bein' ah gentlemen." "It doesn't help you look like a sex god either", Westlyn pointed out with a wink, "Seriously, like what normal guy can pull that off?" She nodded towards his outfit of tight jeans, dress shoes, extremely fitted white shirt, and simple black dress jacket, "You look like sex on legs babe." "And what about you?" He asked leaning forward, "Ya got every lad in here starin' ya down love." Westlyn rolled her eyes pointedly and shook her head, "You're silly." "And you're gorgeous." Westlyn blushed at the compliment, Finn never failed to remind her that he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "You're a mess Fergal Devitt", she smiled using his real name, "Oh ya broke out da govahment name", he teased, "ya only ever use it when you want me to let somethin' go." She laughed, knowing he was right in his assumption. She did only ever call him Fergal when she wanted to be the one to win the argument, he was always her Devitt, and once he was signed she resorted to calling him "Finn" like everyone else out of habit. To him, she could call him whatever she wanted, as long as the name passed threw her perfect lips. "So the usual?" She asked changing the subject quickly and looking at the menu, he grinned at her as she looked up at him threw her lashes, "'Dat sounds good to me."

* * *

It was after midnight when her phone alerted her to a facetime call coming in, pausing the movie they were in the middle of Westlyn quickly accepted it, grinning at the little girl on the other side of the screen, "You little girl have chocolate all over your face", Westlyn grumbled, "What have you been doing?" "Daddy and I had an ice cream adventure with Renee", Brynn giggled, "I fixin to wash it off mommy!" "I hope so silly girl or else you're gonna end up with bugs on your face trying to eat you cause you're so sweet", she teased her daughter, "What did you do today?" "Well daddy took me to build a bear again because I told him that flufaltufal needed a new friend, so we dids that and we went swimming and then we dropped Uncle 'Olby at the airport and then we went and picked up Renee and went to 'exican and to ice cream, and did you know Renee was daddy's girlfriend, mommy?" Brynn tumbled out finally stopping for a breath, "Daddy had told mommy that earlier, how do you feel about it?" Westlyn asked her daughter, "I dunno," the little girl answered truthfully, "She's nice though, she said I'm pretty like you." "Well that was nice of her, I hope you told her thank you", Westlyn said, she stole a glance over at Finn who was watching her carefully, "I did mommy, I used my manners", Brynn stated matter-of-factly, "How many more sleeps till I see you?" "Three more princess, I'll see you on Monday when we get to Texas, Daddy said you'll get there just a few hours before me so I'm gonna meet you at the hotel and then guess what?" "What mommy?" "Me, you, and aunt Mickie, and aunt Bex are gonna have a girls day!" The little girl squealed in excitement, "YAY!" Westlyn felt Finn nudge her hip and she smiled, "Brynn, someone wants to tell you hi", she handed Finn the phone and her smiled brightly at the little girl, "FINNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYY!" she screeched with a giggle, "HI FINNY!" "Hi 'ittle princess Brynn", he chuckled, "What are you doing at my mommys?" she asked, "Brynn, who are you talking to?" They could hear Jon ask coming into the room, "Finny, he's at mommys", Brynn rolled her eyes, "Did you not just hear that?" "Brynn don't be sassy with Daddy", Westlyn warned, "Sorry", the little girl mumbled, "I came to keep ya mommy some company while ya with ya dahddy", Finn answered the question that was previously asked, "That's good, I think mommy gets lonely when I'm not there", Brynn said sadly, "Well I'll keep 'er company till she's on the plane and headed to you." Finn winked at her causing her to smile, "Good deal dude! Miss you finny", "Miss you too princess, I'll see you soon." He handed the phone back to Westlyn, "When you're done let me talk to your mom baby girl", she heard Jon say causing Brynn to nod. They talked for a few more minutes about her day before the little girl started yawning, "Go wash up for bed and let me talk to daddy", Westlyn said gently to her, "Ok mommy, I love you to the moon and back", "I love you so much more than just to the moon and back." Blowing kisses at each other and saying goodnight, the phone was handed off to Jon, "After I tuck her in, I'll call you." He said not giving her time to respond before ending the facetime. Westlyn rolled her eyes, "I've seen that face before", she said annoyed. A few minutes later the phone rang and she excused herself to walk outside onto her deck to take the call, "Yes?" "Why is Balor there?" Jon asked not wasting time, "Because I asked him to come up", Westlyn said as she sat down onto a patio chair, "Because he's my friend and I didn't want to be alone." "Why didn't you call one of the girls then?" "Why are you so fucking worried about it?" There was silence between them, "Don't worry about who I hang out with and what I do Jon, that isn't your place anymore. You gave up that right the moment you decided Renee was worth losing everything over." "Will you ever stop throwing that up in my face?" He asked angrily, "For fucks sake Westlyn, let it fucking go, we're divorced." "Then why are you so worried about why Finn is here?" She asked icily, "Fuck it. It's not worth fighting with you over", Jon spat before hanging up on her. She shook her head and sighed deeply as she looked up at the stars, "He's angry I take it", Finn asked leaning against the door looking out at her, "He's always angry when something isn't his way", she said standing up and walking over to him, "I'm suppose to sit here and be alone and wallow that my life has gone in the complete opposite direction of what it was suppose to be while my child is with her father and his new girlfriend, while he acts like he never did anything wrong because in his words I need to, "let it fucking go."" Finn pulled her into a tight hug, "Ya not gonna do any of that, except maybe let it go when ya find ya happiness." She nodded against him, "You're right." "Come on, let's go finish 'dis silly movie", he smiled tugging her hand, "How dare you call the original Friday the thirteenth movie silly!" She said in mock horror, "I have you know it's a cult classic." "And I'll 'ave you know I find it silly." She rolled her eyes and followed him back inside, curling up on the couch against him, "Hey Finny?" She quietly said using her daughters nickname for him, "Hmm love?" "Thanks for being here." He looked down at her and smiled kissing her forehead, "No where else I'd rather be."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ya'll!

We're headed into some drama here so things are about to get heated.

As always thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! Keep those coming, they make me super happy.

I own nothing but my OC's, so without further delay...

* * *

Westlyn strode into the hotel with pure annoyance written all over her face, having her flight delayed was not how she wanted to start her day, but it was and here she was three hours later than expected and ready to explode. She had spent the remaining days off not speaking to her ex husband unless deemed absolutely necessary to and only if it was about Brynn. Finn had flown out that Saturday to meet Hunter back at the performance center leaving her alone to wallow in her anger and resentment towards Jon being mad at her for him being there. Making her way to the front desk she gave a forced smile to the lady waiting on her, "Westlyn Good", she said pulling out her ID and card and handing them over, "Yes ma'am." "MOMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY!" A squeaky voice yelled across the lobby, Westlyn turned and grinning as a mound of messy curls bounced over to her, picking her daughter up and wrapping her in a tight hug she covered her tiny face with kisses, "Oh Brynny boo, how I've missed you", she cooed to the girl, "I missed you too mama." Brynn wrapped her arms tightly around her mothers neck squeezing her, Westlyn looked in the direction Brynn had came from and saw Jon and Renee walking over, "You were suppose to call when you got in", Jon huffed, "I just got here Jonathan", Westlyn said with narrowed eyes, "I hadn't had a second to call you." "Please don't fight with daddy", Brynn whispered in her mothers ear, "Mommy isn't fighting with Daddy, babe", Westlyn said loud enough so Jon would hear her, "Don't fret pumpkin." "Your things and key, Ms. Good", the receptionist said gaining her attention, "fourth floor, room four-fifteen." Westlyn nodded in thanks and turned around, adjusting her daughter to her hip as she tossed everything into her purse, "We're just down the hall, so you can come get Brynn's stuff later", Jon said as they moved away from the counter, "We were about to go get food since we didn't know when you'd get here." "She had pancakes for breakfast, but she really just picked at them", Renee spoke up, "She's been too excited to see you to really eat." Westlyn nodded, "We can still take her with us if you want", Renee offered, "That's quite alright, We'll be taking them now", a voice said from behind them, Westlyn turned around and silently thanked the Lord for her friends, Mickie and Becky threw their arms around them and hugged, "Brynn, tell ya' dah' ya' see him latah'," Becky said tickling the little girl, "See ya' latahh' dahh'," Brynn giggled trying to imitate the Irish accent. Jon kissed her on the forehead, "Call daddy if you need him." "She won't", Mickie said sweetly taking Brynn from Westlyn, "Let's go drops moms stuff off and go get our nails done little one!" Brynn cheered and waved bye to her dad and his girlfriend as Mickie headed towards the elevator with her, "Come on mom!" she called, Westlyn grabbed her bags and followed with Becky, not sparing a glance back at Jon.

* * *

After a day of manicures, pedicures, and a little retail therapy the three women and the small girl found themselves lounged out in Westlyn's room eating pizza and watching Disney movies. Brynn was grinning ear to ear, loving having the time with her mom and her honorary aunts, Westlyn smiled at her as she giggled when Becky would start quoting "Brave", "Aunt Bex, you're like Meridah!" She exclaimed, "And I'll be shooting for my own hand!" they both yelled jumping up dramatically. Westlyn and Mickie laughed as there was a knock on the door, Westlyn opened the door and frowned at Renee standing on the other side, "Yes?" She asked leaning against the door frame, the annoyance clear on her face, "Jon forgot to give you her jacket and bear", she said holding the items out to her, "I said I'd bring them by since I'm on my way out to meet Nicole and Nattie." Westlyn took them from her, "Thanks", she said before shutting the door in Renee's face and rolling her eyes, "Hey kid, forget something with your dad?" Westlyn held up the jacket and bear, "STEEN!" She squealed running over and taking the bear, "Steen? As in Kevin Steen? or?" Mickie asked confused, Westlyn shook her head, "Mhmm. She had a fit for this bear at an autograph signing at a toy store last year and Kevin is a sucker and got it for her under the condition she name it after him." "Mommy, can we talk about Daddy and Renee now?" The three women looked over at the little girl sitting on the bed clutching the bear tightly to her, "I have questions." "We're gonna call this a night then", Mickie said walking over and kissing Brynn on the forehead, Becky following, "We'll see you two tomorrow at the building." Westlyn nodded and thanked them for being there before locking the door after they went out. She sat on the bed next to the little girl, "Ok, shoot." "Why does daddy have a girlfriend?" "Because sometimes when grown ups are single they meet someone and decide to date so they become a couple." "But daddy wasn't single when he started dating Renee, he had you." Westlyn bit her lip, "Daddy and I weren't together when he and Renee started dating love", she said pulling the little girl into her lap and cuddling her, "Yes you were, I heard it." "Heard what?" "That daddy kissed Renee when you were still together", the little girl said quietly looking up with sad eyes, "I heard Daddy telling Uncle Joe one night..." Westlyn tilted her head to the side, "What do you mean baby?" "When we all lived in 'egas as family, I was 'upposed to be taking a nap while you were at 'Oga but I wasn't sleepy so I was playing and got thirsty so I was going downstairs and I heard Daddy on the phone and he was talking about how they went on a secret date to her house and-" Westlyn stopped her daughter, "Ok, that's enough of that story, does daddy know you know this?" Brynn shook her head, "He thought I didn't hear it but I did, he saw me and said, "Gotta go Joe, Brynn walked in." She mimicked her fathers voice, "But I did mommy, Daddy kissed Renee before we moved to Georgia." "Unbelievable", Westlyn muttered to herself, "Please don't be mad at me mommy, I didn't wanna make you sad." Westlyn pulled the small child into a tight hug, "I could never be mad at you little one, never ever." She placed a kiss on the little girls head and sighed, "How about a bubble bath before bed?" Brynn nodded in excitement, "Ok mommy!" Westlyn followed the little girl to the bathroom, getting her bath ready she climbed in the tub and played as Westlyn shot out a group text to her two closet friends,

 **WG: "My child is fully aware her father cheated on her mother because he was telling Joe about it before I even knew... Joe has known this whole time and it wouldn't surprise me if Colby knew too."**

 **MJ: "OMG! Let me kill him!"**

 **BL: "Let's kill em all!"**

 **WG: "Oh trust me, Jon isn't going to be too happy about this txt that's about to go out."**

Creating another group chat with the former hounds of justice, Westlyn tried to maintain her facial expressions, aware of the little girl stealing looks at her between bouts of play with her mermaid dolls,

 **WG: "It's come to my attention, by MY 4 YEAR OLD, that she's known this entire time that daddy, looking at you ya piece of shit Jon, cheated on mommy because he was telling Uncle Joe all about his secret date at Renee's house! So that leads me to believe that you too Colby, have known this entire time... soooo congratulations you trio of fucktards, you've officially made the wrong one angry."**

It took all of thirty seconds before her phone was ringing, flashing Jon's name, she quickly hit the decline button as he repeatedly called in between Colby and Joe calling as well. "Mommy, who's call so much?" Brynn asked as she climbed out of the tub and got ready for bed, "Just some silly people", she said brushing out her daughters wet curls, "Alright, let's get into bed missy." Crawling into bed and under the covers, Westlyn tucked her in and kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams baby." "Night, night mommy." Cuddling up to the bear and closing her eyes, Westlyn turned the bed side light off before walking out onto the deck attached to her room and calling her ex husband back, "About fucking time you returned my goddamn phone call", he sneered, "What the fuck was that text Westlyn? Are you fucking serious?" "I was putting OUR daughter to bed Jon, she's more important than your damn anger issue for being caught in a lie with your boys", she barked, "No Westlyn, no one knew until we got caught", she mocked, "Bull fucking shit, I can't believe you, oh no, wait, yeah I can. Once a piece of shit, always a piece of shit." "Fuck you Westlyn, like you're some fucking saint", he spat, "Maybe if you were a better fucking wife I wouldn't have cheated, how about that?" Westlyn's breath caught and tears sprung into her eyes, "How's that Jon? How could I have been a better wife? I busted my ass beside you at work, I gave birth to our child, I cooked, I cleaned, I fucked you senseless whenever you wanted, how was I not a good enough wife? Hmm? Because I was better at you at work? Because the bosses wanted to push me more so I had to spotlight and you were dimmed? I'm sorry they wanted me to be start player, I'm sorry they felt like after so long in a company and coming back after having a kid and raising her on the road for them that I deserved something more." "You were also running off to Florida whenever with our kid too", "BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T GONNA TAKE CARE OF HER! YOU WERE TOO GODDAMN DRUNK ALL THE TIME!" She raised her voice, "I ran off to Florida for WORK Jon! WORK! Our daughter had to hang out in a performance center being taken care of by fucking Regal or Sara or Finn because mommy had to work, because mommy had to help Hunter create the next big female star when mommy's shine finally dimmed." "I'm sure you were fucking Finn then too, huh?" "Oh grow up Jon, will you? You always wanna throw Finn in it like he ever threatened you, like he's the reason this marriage was over, news flash stupid, that was on you and that blonde whore you decided to stick your dick in." Westlyn heard Joe in the background telling Jon that he had said enough and to stop before it got any worse, "And you tell Joe to fuck off, that I hate him. How dare he act so fake." "Baby girl-" she heard Joe say taking the phone, "No Joe, you don't get to talk to me... ever." She hung up the phone and cut it off. Burying her face in her hands she silently cried, letting out her pent up anger and sadness in the form of tears. When she calmed down enough she headed inside and took a hot shower until the water scaled her skin before climbing in the other bed and drifting off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Sitting in hair and makeup Westlyn grumbled as she sipped her coffee, Brynn sat under the table with her headphones in playing a game on her tablet, "You look tired", Suzie, the make-up artist said as she worked on the woman's face, "Long night fighting with my ex-husband", she mumbled rolling her eyes, "Satan himself has nothing on him." "You could say that again", Mickie said walking up beside her and hugging her. Westlyn had texted her friends and recanted her conversation with Jon that morning over breakfast, to say the women were angry would be an under statement, "Did you ever tell Finn?" Mickie asked leaning against the side of the counter, "So Finn can show up and kill him? No", Westlyn laughed, "I did not. I like Finn out of jail, he wouldn't do well on the inside." "Oh Finn, there's a face kissed by the Gods", Suzie giggled causing the women to burst into laughter, "I'll have to tell him that one." "Tell who what?" Joe asked walking up to the women, Westlyn's eyes narrowed as she locked eyes with him in the mirror, "Mama bear, I-" "Save it Joe, seriously. I do not want to hear it." "UNCLE JOE!" Brynn yelled looking up to see the Samoan man standing behind her mom, "Hey baby girl", he said crouching down as she came out to wrap her arms around his neck, he picked her up and placed a kiss on her cheek, "How's my little Ambrose doing?" She giggled at the nickname the majority of the guys backstage had given her, "I'm fantastical", she grinned as he sat her down and she crawled back into her spot, "Who's watching her for you while you're in the ring tonight?" Joe asked, "I can do it", Renee offered as she sat down in the chair opposite of make-up in hair, "That won't be necessary...ever", Westlyn said snidely rolling her eyes, "I really don't mind", Renee said pushing the issue, "Well I do mind Renee", Westlyn snapped, "So no." "I'll take her for your match", Mickie said stepping in, "I promised her an ice cream date in catering anyways and I'm not doing anything." "Thanks Mick, in fact do you mind taking her and getting her a snack?" "No problem, come on Brynn, let's go see if we can find cookies", she said pulling the little girls headphone to the side, Brynn nodded in excitement, "'Aters Mommy!" "Laters babes." She said as the little girl ran off with Mickie. "Now that little ears aren't around let me tell you both something", Westlyn said crossing her legs and arms, "YOU Joe, are to stay away from me because you literally broke every single bit of trust and faith I ever had in you." Joe's face fell as he looked down, "And you", Westlyn said sitting up straighter and leaning forward, locking eyes with Renee, "You are the reason my child has a broken fucking home, don't try to play devil's advocate and act like you did nothing wrong and try to play step mom to her. Over my dead fucking body will I willingly leave my child with you EVER Renee." Tears welled up in her eyes as Westlyn shot daggers threw her, "YOU are the reason I no long can look the man I was married to and with for almost a decade in the eye anymore, you and him ruined everything. You're just as much a piece of shit as he is." Renee stood up quickly without a word and ran out of the room with tears running down her face, Joe shook his head and walked out after her. "And there it is", Suzie said breaking the silence, "there what is?" "There's the snap, girl. We've all been waiting on it, you've been too quiet and too pulled together this whole time. We've all been waiting on the day you finally went off, I'm just glad I got to witness it." Westlyn shook her head, "Hell hath no furry right?" "Amen sister, amen."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 came early! I didn't plan on putting it out until next week but ya'll are my inspiration and your reviews gave me life. Keep those coming, along with your favorites and follows. There's some more drama this go around and you get introduced to Westlyn's family!

 **As always I own nothing but my OC's. This is a work of fiction.**

* * *

Making her way to catering Westlyn was side stepped by her ex-husband, "What the fuck Westlyn?" He hissed pulling her into a side hallway, Westlyn yanked her arm away from him, "Do not touch me." "What the fuck do you think you're doing saying all that shit to Renee? She came to me crying her eyes out." She cocked her head to the side, a look of disbelief on her face, "Are you kidding me? Like you have got to be kidding me? After the shit you said to me last night you think you can come at me like that because I made your whore cry? Really?" "Watch it Westlyn", Jon growled, "OR what Jon? What? Not like you can run off and cheat on me again." Jon slammed his fist in the wall behind him, "That's right Jon, get mad, let that famous temper show", she prodded, "I don't care anymore, I don't. I tried to play nice with you Jon, I tried but I cannot." "You're gonna ruin Brynn's life acting like this", he said getting in her face, "No Jon, you ruined her life when she had to move across the country because mommy couldn't stand to be in the same city with her daddy who couldn't keep his dick in his pants." "That's enough you two", Jon and Westlyn turned to see Shane staring at them with arms crossed, "Separate corners of the building now." "I'm going to catering to check on MY daughter", Westlyn said walking past Shane, "Jon, perhaps you should head to the locker room and cool off." Jon nodded, "Sorry Shane, I know we're suppose to leave it at the door", Shane shook his head, "It happens Ambrose, I get it." Jon headed in the opposite direction, trying to rub the new soreness from his knuckles.

* * *

Walking into catering Westlyn spotted her daughter and best friend sitting at a table with the eater of worlds, Bray Wyatt. Brynn was obsessed with Bray's character, always mesmerized by the mans slow voice and magical way of talking. Bray was currently in the middle of telling the little girl a story where she was the brave princess of the swamp lands when she walked over, "And with her two pet gators the princess guarded the lands from the unworthy for the rest of the days of time." "Uncle Bray should just write a kids book", Westlyn teased sitting down looking at her wide eyed child who was grinning from ear to ear, "Mommy... I wanna move to the swamps", she said slowly and seriously, "Baby, we live in Savannah, one of the most haunted cities in the state and we aren't too far from the marsh lands, it's close enough", she laughed, "Well can I have a pet gator?"

"Absolutely not."

"You're so no fun."

"Woe is me kid, woe is me."

Her bad mood melting away from the giggles of her child, Westlyn fell into conversation with the group, being joined by AJ Styles shortly after, "Blythe, can I talk to you?" he asked, At work she was use to being called by her in ring name, it being easier for everyone to refer to each other as their character as to avoid slip ups on camera, "Sure, you got her?" She asked Mickie, the fellow woman nodding. Westlyn followed AJ outside of catering, "Everything ok Styles?" She asked raising an eyebrow, "I was gonna ask you that", he said laughing, "Ambrose came in the locker room with a nasty hand and told Reigns ya'll got into it, I just wanted to check on you." She smiled at the fellow Georgia native, having spent a lot of indie time with him she knew AJ only had her best interest at heart, even when it wasn't his place, "I'm ok AJ, just some pent up anger between us has finally come out so it's been nasty the last twenty-four hours between us." AJ nodded, "I just wanted to make sure you were ok, you know that I'm here and if you ever need Wendy or I for anything all you have to do is say so." She smiled at him and gave him a quick hug, "Thanks Uncle Allen", he laughed at his nickname Gallows and Anderson continuously called him, "Not you too", "Oh yeah, I'm in on it too, I got to be one of the cool kids with them a few weeks ago at a house show", she said referring to his former stable mates, "They're ridiculous, you know that, right?" AJ laughed, "Oh trust me, I know." The two chatted for a few more minutes about to tag team before parting ways, Westlyn making her way back to the table, "Ok kiddo, we're an hour from show time, Mom has to go stretch and go over the match with Alexa so be good for Aunt Mick, no more cookies until you eat actual food and I'll see you after my match, ok?" "What about cake?" "No cake either." The little girl let out a sigh of defeat, "Ughhh, ok mom, fine." "So dramatic", Westlyn said kissing the top of her head, "Love you to the moon and back", "Love you so much more than just to the moon and back."

* * *

Walking back threw the curtain after her match Westlyn accepted the praises of her bosses for a match well done, wrapping Alexa in a hug and thanking her, she frowned when she noticed Vince motioning her over, "fucking aye", she mumbled letting the smaller woman go. She made her way over to where he was sitting watching the monitors, "Everything alright Blythe?" he asked giving her his all knowing look as he patted the chair beside him, she sat down under obligation, "Yes sir." "Don't act like I don't hear things young lady, I heard about both your big blow ups today." She sighed deeply and ran a hand over her tired face before pushing her hair back, "I'm sorry I wasn't more professional today sir, I know we're suppose to keep that outside of work, I apologize." "Let me let you in on a secret", Vince said leaning over, "It's about time." Westlyn cocked an eyebrow at her boss in shock, "Sir?" "It is, it's about time you finally said it. Hell, we've all watched you be sad and hide away your feelings this whole time while they haven't. It's time you stood up for yourself and spoke out", Vince said patting her knee, "Just don't let it happen again at work." She nodded, "Yes sir." She stood up as the show came back from commercial, taking it as her dismissal as he went back to concentrating on what was happening and yelling orders into the headsets. She made her way back to catering, where she had told Mickie she'd meet her to grab Brynn, walking in she spotted the little girl coloring at a table with Becky and Mickie. Walking over she plopped down in a chair beside Becky and yawned, "Good match mommy!" Brynn said not looking up from what she was doing, "Thanks kiddo", she smiled, "Were you good?" "Always", Mickie answered pushing a water bottle over to her along with her phone, "She had some baked chicken tenders and sweet potato fries, you left that in her book bag and it's been going off non stop by the way." Westlyn frowned and unlocked her phone seeing the missed calls from her mom, "Your gigi is gonna drive me craycray", she groaned looking at Brynn as she hit send on her moms number, it rang twice before a strong southern accent answered, "'Bout time you called me back sugah, I was beginning to wonder", Westlyn rolled her eyes, "I was in the ring mom", "I mean I gathered that once your daddy told me to quit trying to bother you while you were in a match", she laughed, "Anyways guess what I found out today", "What did you find out today?" Westlyn said mocking her mothers tone of voice, "There's an opening at that private school you wanted Brynn to go to in the pre-school, kid got kicked out for biting, isn't that so exciting?" "I mean probably not for that kids parents, honestly", "Anyways, I made some phone calls and guess what?" "You got Brynn the spot because you know someone who knows someone who plays golf with someone who's wife is on the board?", Westlyn asked, "Actually I just had to call the McCoy's down the street, because Sheila's head of admissions if you recall and she said she'd pull Brynn's application and approve it tomorrow and once you make the tuition payment she can start as early as Monday", her mom stated, "So when you get home you'll need to get that taken care of and you'll need to let Jon know what his half of the tuition is so he can pay it", Westlyn laid her head on the table and groaned, "I'll just pay it myself", "Like hell you will missy, that is her father and he will pay for half her education! What's wrong? Are you two fighting?" "Yes." There was no use in lying to her mother, if there was one thing Joann Kirk could always sense, it was a lie. "Oh baby, you gotta keep it together", "Yes mother, look I need to go so I can get Brynn back to the hotel and in bed soon, so I love you and I'll see you Thursday", "Sounds good precious, don't forget to talk to Jon, love you. Buh-bye."

"Well kiddo, looks like you'll be starting school Monday", she said as she started typing a message to Jon, "At Crescent Mills?!" the little girl exclaimed, "Gigi said it's the best school ever!" "Yep, at CMA." Brynn squealed with excitement as she started telling Mickie and Becky all about the school she would be attending and the activities she would get to do.

 **WG: "Brynn got accepted into the academy, I go Thursday to pay her tuition and she starts Monday. You're half is $10,000."**

 **JG: "10 grand for school?! Seriously, she can't just go to public school for free?"**

 **WG: "No Jon, she is going to go to the best school possible because WE, as in you and I, make enough money to be able to afford it."**

 **JG: "Well I don't carry that kind of cash on me."**

 **WG: "Write me a check or have it transferred to my account."**

 **JG: "How do I do that?"**

 **WG: "CALL YOUR BANK STUPID. Duh."**

 **JG: "I'll have Renee do it when we get home."**

 **WG: "Whatever."**

"Ok little one, let's go so Mommy can go change and we can head back to the hotel and sleep before our flight home", Westlyn said standing up, "Give your aunts some love." The little girl gave her round of hugs before they headed to the locker room area to get ready to leave. Walking into the locker room Brynn sat on the bench with Alexa and Naomi as Westlyn went to change out of her gear and grab a quick shower, coming out dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a fitted t-shirt with her wet hair twisted into a bun on top of her head, she frowned at the sight of Nikki Bella pulling Renee into the locker room, "Come on 'Nee, we need to get you ready for this date with the boys", "I'd rather wait till-" Renee stopped speaking when she saw Westlyn standing there shoving her things into her bag and slipping on her tennis shoes, Nikki followed her eyes before rolling her own, "Don't let her bother you", she whispered loud enough for the room to hear. Westlyn looked up, narrowing her eyes at the woman, silently challenging her to continue to speak, especially in front of her child. "Westlyn, Brynn said she got accepted into that school", Naomi said breaking the tense silence in the room, "She did, we're very excited about starting Monday", Westlyn said looking at her co-worker, "No more road trips with mommy till summer break, but education comes first of course." Naomi nodded, "So does that mean?" she started asking the silent question of Westlyn's position with the company, "She'll be staying with my parents while I'm on the road, I'm not going anywhere any time soon", she laughed, "Good, because I'm sure the division would be lost without Blythe." "Agreed", Alexa piped up from where she was helping Brynn with a game, "Oh please", she heard Nikki grumble from where she was doing Renee's makeup, "Nikki, don't. Please." Renee quietly said, "No drama, especially in front of Brynn, Jon would be so mad." Westlyn stepped over and leaned over Nikki's shoulder, "Keep trying to start shit Nikki, especially in front of MY kid", she said quietly so only she could hear her, "It won't end well, I promise you that." Nikki pressed her lips together as Renee silently begged her not to say anything else, Westlyn stepped away and picked up her bags, "Ok kiddo, let's head out." Brynn said her good-byes to the locker room, giving hugs to everyone, including Renee as Westlyn waited by the door, "Renee can you have my daddy call me? I haven't seen him and I want to tell him about school." "Sure, just as soon as I get to him I will", she said smiling at the little girl, "Ok great!" Brynn bounced over to her mom and took her hand as they headed out and back to the hotel.

* * *

Laying across the couch in her parent's home, Westlyn was exhausted. Having spent her Wednesday flying home and washing clothes and the entirety of her Thursday morning at the school signing papers and getting schedules, her jet lag was finally kicking in. Brynn was currently in the kitchen with her grandmother baking cookies, while Westlyn contemplated a nap. "Tired bean?" Her father asked coming into the room, James Kirk was built like a brick house. Tall and sturdy, the old mans features never seemed the age, except for the tell signs of wrinkles around his eyes when he smiled and the salt and pepper hair. "Mom said you were out golfing today with some new partner", Westlyn said looking up at her father, "Some new hot shot at the bank, gotta keep 'em on their toes kiddo", he chuckled plopping down in his favorite chair, "But looks like a storms rolling in so we wrapped it up." Westlyn nodded as he turned on the tv and she yawned, "Jet lag finally catching up with you?" "You have no idea, Brynn was up before the sun this morning." James Kirk laughed, "Spitfires excited for school, and we're excited for her to be here while you work." Westlyn agreed, "Though that's been the argument with Jon about his visitation and things." "That's already been figured out, Jon and I had a discussion this morning." Westlyn sat up and cocked her head to the side looking at her father, "Huh?" "I called him this morning on my way to golf, see if he had a plan for when he comes to town to see her", he said flipping threw channels like it was nothing, "Why?" James sighed and looked over at his daughter, "Because your mother made me." Westlyn rolled her eyes, "Of course she did, and what is Joann's plan for southern hospitality take over there?" Chuckling her father replied, "She wants him to stay here in the guest house when he visit so Brynn isn't living out of a hotel on those weeks with him." "Did he accept it?" "Of course he did", her mother said poking her head into the room, "He said he'd be here Thursday because he has something for work Wednesday but he appreciated the offer and is so excited to get to stay here with her." "Is he bringing his girlfriend?" Westlyn asked cocking and eyebrow, "He mentioned her to your father, yes", Joann said crossing her arms in the doorway, "And?" "Westlyn, your mother is an old southern woman who isn't sure of what the word no is when it comes to manners and hospitality", her farther piped up, "So she opened the invitation to her too." "MOTHER!" "Child, hush!" Joann scolded, "You were taught to act like a lady and it's time you showed it." Westlyn bit her lip and narrowed her eyes, "Yes mother. Whatever you say." She plopped back on the couch and pulled the blanket over her head, "That's your child", Joann said pointing to her as she left the room, James shook his head, "She means well kid, you know that", "I do, but still doesn't mean this situation doesn't bother me any less, I mean daddy, he's bringing the girl he had an affair with into my territory", Westlyn whined poking her head from under the blanket, "Hopefully she's smart enough to stay away, and why are you two being so nice to Jon? You wanted to have him taken out the moment you heard what happened!" "Because of Brynn, baby girl. She needs a strong united front, she doesn't need to see you two at each others throats and everyone hating each other", the elder Kirk said, "We're doing this for her well being, I know you're still upset and heartbroken, but hating him in front of her isn't going to help anyone." Westlyn sighed, "Hate him in private and with your friends, just be civil in front of her, I know you can be, your Joann's daughter after all." The only sound after that was ESPN coming from the tv, Westlyn didn't have it in her to argue her hate for Jon Good to her father anymore, she knew he was right. She had to continue to be civil to him and unfortunately Renee in front of Brynn, but that didn't mean she had to when Brynn wasn't around. She listened to the little girls voice and giggle from the kitchen floating into the room, " _Oh Brynn, I never wanted this for you."_ She thought to herself as tears welled up in her eyes under the blanket, _"This was not suppose to be your life, not this broken home where mommy and daddy hate each other."_ She quickly wiped her eyes and sniffled, there was no way she could sleep now. Standing up she headed upstairs to her old room she still kept some clothes and changed out of her dark skinny jeans, lace dress top and black heels into an old t-shirt, shorts, and slipped on a pair of tennis shoes she left there last summer. Coming down the stairs she yanked her hair up and walked into the kitchen, "Mommy is gonna go for a run Brynn, be good for Gigi and Pop, ok?" The little girl nodded as she kissed her on top of the head before pulling her phone and headphones from her bag, "It looks like rain Westlyn", her mother said looking out the window over the sink, "Be careful." She nodded, "I will." Walking out the door she turned on her shuffle, the sound of I Prevail blasting threw her headphones she took off running, trying to out run her thoughts at least for a little while.


	6. Chapter 6

Forgive me. I've been toying with this chapter for a couple weeks now. It's kinda short but a lot happens in it, believe me.

I appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and follows. Thank ya'll for coming along on this journey with Westlyn. Keep letting me know what ya'll think and are feeling! It's an emotional roller coaster for sure.

As usual I don't own anyone by my OC's and this is a work of fiction.

* * *

Walking into the arena without her sidekick that next week was throwing Westlyn off for sure, having been so use to Brynn being with her this new change would take a little time to get use to. Dragging her roll along behind her, she adjusted her backpack as she walked over to the board with the nights line up on it and scanned over, "We're tagging tonight", a voice said beside her, she looked over at John Cena and curled her lip playfully, "Great, I'm gonna be boo'd because of you", she teased nudging him, he chuckled, "Who are we against?" She mused finally finding the match, "Alexa and AJ." "Should be a good match", John said as they moved out of the way, "Oh for sure", Westlyn agreed nodding, "So I heard you and Nicole had words", Cena said leaning against the wall, "Ya know I don't get into the girls drama but you and I have been cool for a long time kid and I just want to make sure it doesn't affect our working relationship." "Not at all John, you know I completely adore working with you and being able to talk business and things, Nicole just chose to insert herself into a situation where she was not needed", Westlyn replied, "I understand she wanted to stick up for her friend or whatever but in front of my child that was highly inappropriate and personally I feel like she should stay out of the business that is between my ex husband and his current conquest." ""Current conquest, huh?" John lightly laughed, "Well I agree with you and I did tell Nicole to stay out of it, I won't have her making work unbearable for anyone." "Thanks Johnny boy", Westlyn winked, "I'm gonna go drop this stuff, send a runner when ya'll wanna go over the match." John nodded as she walked off, making her way to locker room for the night. Opening the door she slung her things into a spot and plopped down on the bench, "Odd without B, huh?" Mickie asked coming from the bathroom, "So odd", she nodded sighing, "She called me earlier to tell me all about her second day at school and how amazing it is, and she's just ecstatic." "Well that's good at least", Mickie said sitting down beside her, Westlyn nodded as her phone went off in her pocket, she groaned at the set text tone for Jon, pulling it out of her pocket she frowned as she read the words on the screen,

 **"Can't go to Georgia this week. Something came up."**

"Unfucking believable", she muttered narrowing her eyes at the screen, "This better be a fucking good ass excuse as to why he can't come see his kid who's expecting her daddy to be there when she gets out of school on Thursday."

 **"What came up?"**

 **"Stuff."**

 **"Your kid expects you to be waiting for her when she gets out of school Jon, what's more important than that?"**

 **"We're going house hunting and shit."**

 **"So finding a house with your whore is more important than seeing your kid? You already have a house dumbfuck."**

 **"We want something else plus she's got to film for that show this week or whatever too so they wanna film this."**

 **"Are you fucking kidding me?"**

 **"No."**

"I am going to kill this dumb motherfucker, I swear to it", Westlyn said standing up and tossing her phone down roughly on top of her bag, "I can't believe him, he's so-" She was cut off by the door opening and a giggling Renee and Nicole walking in, "We want to find one with a pool and a big yard for a dog, and-" Renee stopped speaking at the sight of a seething Westlyn, "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" She yelled pointing a well manicured finger at Renee, "Jon is skipping out on his week with his kid to go find a house and film for your dumb ass tv show?!" "UH excuse you-" Nicole started before she was cut off, "Shut the fuck up Nicole because John's apparently already told you to stay out of it", Westlyn warned cutting her eyes at her before looking back at Renee, "We want to find a place for us as a family", Renee said trying to put some courage in her voice against the angry woman standing in front of her, "A family? Who's family? Did I not inform you about that well enough Renee? You are absolutely NOTHING to my kid, understand?" "I'm her fathers girlfriend Westlyn and I'm going to be around for a long time", the blonde said with a hint of anger in her voice, "I'm tired of you being such a bitch to me, honestly no wonder Jon cheated on you, you're fucking psychotic." Westlyn let out a small giggle of shock at the words that had come from the other woman's mouth before rearing back and punching her square in the jaw as the door opened and Naomi, Alexa, Becky and Natalia walked in. "YOU STUPID CUNT", Westlyn screamed as Mickie and Becky grabbed her, Natty and Naomi ran over to Renee who was now holding her jaw on the floor wrapped in Nicole's arms with tears in her eyes, "What the hell happened here?!" Shane's voice bellowed making the room go quiet, "Everyone's heard you all screaming from gorilla, now someone tell me what the hell happened NOW!" "Westlyn is crazy and she punched Renee!" Nicole screeched, Shane looked at the woman sitting on the floor hold her face with a trickle of blood coming down from the corner of her mouth, "Westlyn?" He looked at her from where she was being pinned in the corner, her eyes dark and unfocused, "WESTLYN!" Shane yelled walking over, "WHAT?!" She yelled back shifting her focus from Renee to Shane, "You're hitting people now?" He asked pointing to Renee, "She deserved it", Westlyn said threw gritted teeth, "Long time coming." "That's it. Get your shit together and go to the hotel, you're off tonight's show", Shane said angrily, "In fact better yet you're off the next thirty days, you're suspended." "Well worth it", she said shaking off her two friends, "OH so worth it." Snatching up her bags security met her outside of the locker room as Shane stood between her and them and escorted her out of the building to her car. Flexing her knuckles she turned and looked at Shane as they made it to her car, "Thanks for having my back Shane", she said sarcastically, "Nice to know I can always depend on you like your dad said, huh?" "You assaulted a co-worker, what am I suppose to do? Let it slide?" "After what she said to me you probably would have." She spat as she threw her things in the trunk of her rental, "What did she say?" Shane asked sighing, "That no wonder Jon cheated on me, because I'm psychotic," Westlyn said slamming the trunk, "Apparently that locker room thinks I deserved to be made to look like a moron because I'm crazy." "Westlyn, it could've been handled better", Shane said trying to reason with her as to why her actions were wrong, "You hit someone else and I can't give you special treatment because my dad thinks highly of you." "Whatever, fuck you Shane. Maybe I just won't come back after thirty days, how about that?" Getting into the car she sped off and away from the arena and quite possibly her job.

* * *

Sitting in a bubble bath with a beer she groaned as her phone rang again. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now, her temper was still high. She had ignored Jon's mean text messages and relentless phone calls, the girls text, Finn's text because he had gotten word as to what had happened, and for the first time ever she was ignoring the especially relentless calls of the entire McMahon family. Looking at the time on the phone it was around the time people usually started arriving from the show, so the banging on her room door didn't come at a surprise. Climbing out of the tub she grabbed a towel and made her way to the door, wrapping her body up. Looking out the peephole at her ex, she narrowed her eyes and snatched the door open, "What?" She snapped crossing her arms, "We're about to talk." He said pushing past her into her room, "Uh, no. We are not. Get out." She said looking at him as if he were crazy. Jon walked over and shut the door where she was holding it open, "You hit my girlfriend Westlyn, you ignore my text, my phone calls, you're about to talk to me", he growled at her, "I have nothing to say to you", she growled back moving away from him. She walked over to her bag and started pulling out night clothes to get dressed. "I hit your girlfriend because she deserved it", she said sliding on a pair of shorts under her towel as Jon leaned against the dresser, "I've ignored you because the first text you were calling me a fucking bitch", she continued as she snatched a t-shirt over her head and dropped the towel, "I'm angry with you too Jonathan Good and I'm already suspended so don't think I won't hit you either and take another thirty days." Jon watched as she ranted, "Hit me? You're gonna hit me?" "I damn well might," she mused, "I don't get why you're so angry", he said causing her eyes to widen, "You don't get why? Jon your skipping out on OUR kid to go house hunt with the woman you had an affair with, your skipping out on Brynn to film for total fucking divas, you've already ruined Brynn's life enough, don't you think?" She said with tears in her eyes, "Now I have to break it to her that daddy isn't coming this week, but maybe next time he'll be able to make time for her." Jon looked down at his boots and frowned, "She'll be fine", he muttered, "She'll be disappointed", Westlyn challenged as she sat down on the bed, "You broke her family Jon, I don't know why you want to break her heart anymore." "Goddamn it, stop trying to make me the bad guy!" "But you are Jon! You are the bad guy, you're the villain in this story," She yelled back, "And in fact if you can't get it together and get your priorities straight we're going back to court." "For what?" He asked with a look of disgust on his face, "Because if you can't put your kid first then she doesn't need you. I'll go for full custody Jon, and you won't win." "You wouldn't", he challenged standing up, "I would." "Fuck you Westlyn", he said knocking the lamp off of the dresser, "You're not taking my kid from me!" "THEN BE HER FATHER!" "I fucking hate you Westlyn, do you know that? I can't fucking even stand to look at you", he said banging his fist against the dresser, "Feelings mutual there", she said walking over to the door, "Now get the fuck out of my room." Opening the door Jon shook his head and walked out with her slamming the door shut behind him. Would she really do it? Could she really take Brynn away from her father? Carefully cleaning up the pieces of the broken lamp she wiped away the few stray tears. Once the mess was cleaned up she crawled into the bed and closed her eyes drifting off fighting back all the hurt feelings that were threatening to come threw.


	7. Chapter 7

Ya'll make my day.

Seriously. Your reviews always make me smile.

This chapter has some sexual content in it FYI. I'll let ya'll find out between who on your own.

As always review, favorite, follow.

I own nothing by my OC's and this is a work of fiction.

* * *

Heartbroken.

The only word that would describe Brynn's little face Thursday when Westlyn broke it to her that her dad wasn't coming that week. The toy store and ice cream brightened her big blue eyes slightly, but not enough. She went to bed that night with an unforgiving frown on her face.

Sitting on the couch with a glass of wine, Westlyn called Finn only to get his voice mail, "Hey Ferg, so you've probably saw that I got suspended for assaulting Renee, sorry I didn't answer your calls or text I just... I couldn't do it. I have a depressed four year old now because her dad bailed on her and I'm... I'm considering not coming back. I really wanted to talk to you about this so just call me back or whatever... bye."

Frowning as she ended the call, she sipped her drink alone with her thoughts. Turning on the television she set it on a B-rated horror movie and sighed. Could she leave wrestling? It was thought that had plagued her since she got on the plane to come home. Sure she could live off her royalties comfortably but what would she do? Get a regular job? Work the indies until she isn't relevant anymore? Vince was already angry at her for her actions, having chewed her out for a solid hour once she returned his call, so the performance center was for sure out of the question if she left. He was so disappointed in her and he made sure to tell her that over and over again. As did Stephanie when she returned her phone call as well, scolding the woman for basically telling Shane to go fuck himself. Westlyn had hung up on her, telling her that since she was already suspended she felt no remorse for doing it. She could probably get on with TNA is she wanted, she and Reby Hardy were old friends and she was writing story lines, so she could use that pull there, not that she wanted to. Her life had been the WWE since she figured out she wanted to be a pro-wrestler, the E was the ultimate goal. She couldn't go to Japan, no way she could be away from Brynn for that long. She groaned and threw her head back, this was not suppose to be how this went down. Her phone dinged alerting her to a text,

 **"I'm coming in tomorrow alone. Bring Brynn to your parent's after school."**

She raised an eyebrow at the text from Jon, not in the mood to argue with him anymore she sent back a simple "Ok", before turning off the television and heading the bed.

* * *

In case he was a no show, Westlyn didn't tell Brynn the next morning about her Dad coming into town, opting to wait until she saw him in the flesh. So that afternoon after school, Westlyn drove over to her parents, saying a silent prayer that Jon wasn't letting the little girl down again.

To her surprise she saw the rental sitting in the driveway, parking and helping the little girl out they headed inside. Brynn let out a high pitch squeal as she spotted her father standing in the kitchen, running over to him she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I thought you weren't coming Daddy!" She said into his shoulder, "I couldn't let my girl down." Westlyn shook her head, "Glad you could make it, she was quite the sad little princess yesterday." Jon frowned, "I'm sorry Princess", he whispered to her, "So sorry." "It's ok daddy, you're here now", Brynn said kissing his cheek, "Can we have pizza and watch cartoons?" "Of course you can", Westlyn's mother said coming into the room, "Hello dear", she gushed kissing both of Westlyn's cheeks, "Mother", Westlyn said curtly, they were on short speaking terms. Having heard of what happened, she had chosen to give Westlyn the speech on why it's important to hide your crazy and act like a lady. She had not taken that speech well at all. "Thanks for letting me stay again Mrs. Kirk", Jon said sitting Brynn down, "Non sense, and what did I tell you, it's Joann, I swear Jon I've been telling you that for years", Joann Kirk said hugging her granddaughter, "Well if that's all Westlyn, we should let these two go spend some time together." Narrowing her eyes at her mother, Westlyn plastered on a fake smile in front of her child, "Sure mother, let me just grab her stuff." "I'll help you", Jon offered noticing the tension in the room that for once wasn't as thick as the tension between the ex's, "B, stay here and coax your Gigi into a cookie, ok?" "Ok daddy", the little girl beamed, "Come give me some bye love girl, I'll see you Monday night", Westlyn said hugging her daughter and plastering her face with kisses, "Love you so much more than just to the moon and back", "I love you so much more than just to the moon and back too mommy."

Walking out to the car Westlyn popped open the back of her jeep and handed Jon the bags, "All her stuff is in there and here's her book-bag for school", "Thanks", Jon said taking them from her. Westlyn nodded as she shut the back gate, "Mother can tell you how to get to her school if you want to take her, or else she can." Jon nodded as she turned to go climb into her jeep, "Westlyn", he called causing her to turn giving him her attention, "Please don't take my kid from me, she's the only family I have... you know that." She could hear the hurt in his voice that came threw every time he had to think of the non-existent family he had, "Don't make me have to then Jon," she said hopping into her seat and driving off, refusing to look at the man in her rearview.

* * *

Coming in from her yoga class late the next day she screamed at the figure sitting in her kitchen, "HOLY FUCK FERGAL! SERIOUSLY?! She clutched her chest and sat on the floor trying to slow her breathing, the Irish man laughing at her. "Scare ya love?" He asked helping her off the floor, "Only a little", she said lightly pushing him, "What are you doing here? You never called me back", she frowned, "I figured I should be here for this conversation, especially after that voice mail." Walking into the living room they sat down on the couch, Westlyn pulled her knees up to her chest, "Where's your car?" "I took an uber from the airport, and I got in with your hide-a-key", he said answering her next question, "Of course you'd remember where the hide-a-key was", she mumbled with an eye roll, "Now come on why ya wanna quit?" He asked getting to the point, "It just sucks Ferg. It sucks dreading going to work now because I have to look at them, there so much tension in the locker room because it's basically divided and I never wanted that, but I just can't Ferg, I can't", she groaned burying her face into her hands, "The higher ups are pissed and I haven't controlled my temper at all towards them and I'm not happy, I'm sad. I'm sad and angry and sexual frustrated and..." "Woah", Finn said holding his hand up, "We're verging into something different there." Westlyn chuckled, "Sorry, it's just been a while and well masturbating isn't doing it for me and I just miss dick", "Westlyn, stop", Finn said lowly, his voice going deeper, "What?" she asked tilting her head, "I can't handle visions of you touching yourself without a reaction", he answered looking at her with lust filled eyes, "You know how I find you attractive love." Westlyn blushed, "I mean you wanna end my dry spell?" she asked teasingly, "I would." Her eyes widened at his answer, "Ferg-", she was cut off as he moved closer to her pulling her into his lap, "Let me fix this for you", he husked catching her lips with his. Kissing him back Westlyn grinded against him, loving the attention from a man for the first time in what seemed like forever. Could she do this? Could she really bang it out with Finn Balor? "Don't over think it", he mumbled against her lips before moving down to her neck, "Upstairs", she moaned as he lightly bit down on her sweet spot, "Your wish is my command", he grinned picking her up as he stood causing her to squeal and giggle before taking her up to her bedroom and giving her what she needed until they fell asleep, tangled up in the sheets with each other.

Waking up the next morning, Westlyn grinned at the sleeping figure next to her. Her body sore in all the right ways, she rolled over and looked at the clock, it was just 9:30am. Careful not to wake him, she climbed out of bed and headed to the shower. Standing under the hot water she washed her body, grinning to herself at the memories of last night. "What are you grinnin' about love?" Finn asked peeking in the shower at her, "Thinking about last night, join me?" She asked as he stepped into the walk in shower with her, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder, "I'm rather happy about last night", he said smiling at her, "Now just to get you to be my girl", he whispered in her ear. Westlyn's eye widened as she turned around and looked at him, "Your girl?" she asked biting her lip, "Come on Westlyn, ya know I've had a thing for you for forever", he played with a stand of her wet hair, "Now maybe I can have you for my own." "Ok." "Ok?" Westlyn nodded, "I'll be your girl." Finn grinned and kissed her hard pushing her against the wall, "Good, now let me enjoy myself", he smiled as he sank to her knees burying his face in her pussy causing her to let out a moan and grab for his hair, continuing his adventure of her body until the water turned cold.

Standing in the kitchen in a pair of running shorts and one of Finn's t-shirts, Westlyn went about fixing them something to eat, Finn sat at the bar smiling as he watched the small woman dance around the room, turning to grin at him from where she had finally stopped in front of the stove to turn the bacon over she couldn't help but feel extremely happy for the first time in a long time. "West", Finn began gaining her attention from where she had turned to flip a pancake, "Hm?" "Are you really not going to go back?" She pursed her lips and shrugged, "I don't know, I don't really know anything besides wrestling so I don't want to leave but again Smackdown is just... it's so complicated right now, especially after what happened." Finn nodded, "Do you regret it?" "What? Hitting her? Fuck no. It's still the best thing I've ever done to get into trouble", she laughed, "Went down like a sack of potatoes." Finn stifled a laugh and she reenacted the scene, "In all seriousness though, I'm thinking of asking for a transfer if possible, I know they aren't too pleased with my behavior right now but I figure a big apology and sending Steph her favorite flowers and candy will get me back in their good graces." "So you want to transfer to Raw?" Finn asked with a hint of hopefulness in his voice, "I mean you wouldn't mind seeing your girlfriend all the time once your back from your shoulder injury, would you?" she asked fixing him a plate of food, "Not at all my love, not at all, in fact I love the idea of it", he beamed at her, "Good, so I should probably start my ass kissing? Huh?" "Wouldn't hurt", he smirked grabbing her as she went to walk by and placing a chaste kiss to her lips.

After breakfast and a phone call with Vince and Shane and the flower shop, Westlyn found herself sitting on a medicine ball in the gym when her phone started ringing, "Hello Stephanie", she said sliding it to answer after seeing the name on the screen. "You're forgiven", Stephanie sighed causing the younger woman to laugh, "You got the flowers and candy?" "I got the flowers and candy", "I'm really sorry Steph, I was just in a bad place and-" "Westlyn, I get it. Don't worry about it, I don't know what you're going threw but I can imagine I'd probably react the same way." "I've already talked to your dad and brother too, they've forgiven me as well", Westlyn started leading up to her request, "And I mentioned this to your dad, and I wanted to mention it to you too." "What is it?" Stephanie asked inquisitively, "Is there a possibility that I could switch to Raw? To keep away from the drama?" "Let me see what dad and Paul think about it, personally I would love it, I'll schedule a meeting with them and then if it's a go, I'll get creative on it to get you going with us", "Thanks so much Steph, I really am sorry", "All is forgiven darling, just ride out the rest of your suspension and get back into a good place", "I'm already on my way there", Westlyn giggled as Finn kissed her on the forehead moving from the weights, "You sound happier, wait, you sound like you had sex!" Stephanie prodded, "Stephanie!" "You did!" "Oh my God, you and I are not having this conversation!" "Who is it?" "Keep an eye on social media, Goodbye Stephanie." "Thanks for actually saying bye this time!" She teased before ending the call. Westlyn laughed and shook her head, "Hey babe", she cooed standing up and walking over to where Finn was wiping the sweat from his face, "Yes love?" "Smile!" She quickly snapped a picture of him with a goofy grin, "Ready to go public?" "We already did", he winked, "Have you not checked your twitter?" "No", she said shocked quickly logging into the app and going threw her notifications, sure enough there was a picture of her from this morning standing in the kitchen singing into a spatula with the caption, "I sure am a lucky man to get to wake up to this gem. #YesWeAreDating #FinnAndBlythe #TheDemonFoundHisAngel" She grinned up at him and kissed his quickly, "That's adorable", she smiled as she retweeted it, "I'm surprised my phone hasn't blown up yet." "Everyone's probably getting ready to get on the road, it'll happen soon enough, trust me." She nodded, "True."

* * *

 **"You and Balor, really?"**

 **"Why didn't I know about this?!"**

 **"So happy for you! ya'll are the cutest!"**

 **"You know Ambrose is gonna spaz out, right?"**

 **"YOURE BANGING THE DEMON KING! HOLY SHIT! I'm so jealous girl! He's so fine!"**

 **"Happy for you baby girl. Maybe one day you'll forgive me."**

 **"Guess I was actually right, huh? Figures."**

Westlyn shook her head as her phone continued to go off with text after text that afternoon while the new couple were lounging around listening to the storm that had rolled in, "Well Jon knows", she said rolling her eyes showing him the text, "He'll be fine", Finn said nuzzling into her neck, "He's just jealous I'm better looking." Westlyn giggled, "oh look, my mothers calling", she rolled her eyes and she answered the phone, "Yes?" "You got a boyfriend and the whole world knew before your mother?!" "Jesus Christ woman, it hasn't been twenty-four hours yet and I was going to tell you", "When?" "Eventually", she said in a sing song voice, "Westlyn", her mother sighed, "Mom, it's Fergal Devitt, you adore him", Westlyn said shaking her head, "I know but-" "But what mom? What?" "I just wished you would've told me first and then there's Jon, honey, he seems so upset", "Well he hasn't any right to be upset about anything, he's the one who ruined that gravy train", "Baby, he seems to think this has been going on for some time now", Joann Kirk coaxed, "Well it hasn't. Is Brynn home yet?" She asked changing the subject, "Walking threw the door now", she said, "Brynn it's your mother." The phone shuffled for a moment before a small voice greeted her, "Hi ya mommy!" "Hi ya Brynn", she laughed, "How was school?" "Good, we colored and learned letters." "That's great babes, what are you and daddy going to do tonight?" She asked readjusting herself against Finn, "I dunno, he's gone to the airport now", the little girl mused, "For what babes?" "To get Renee." Westlyn tensed, "Easy love", Finn whispered in her ear having heard what the little girl had told her, "Mom, daddy asked me if Finn had been your boyfriend for a long time, what's he talking about?" Taking the phone from her as facial express changed from angry to irate Finn spoke to Brynn, "Hello Brynn", "Hi Finn! Are you keeping mommy company? Are you her boyfriend? Daddy asked but I didn't know", the little girl continued, "I think you should be, you make mommy happy." "Well if you think I should be then I will", he said earning a giggle from the girl, "Will you be with mommy to pick me up Monday?" "I won't be my little love, I have to go back to Florida Sunday night for work, but I'll have you a surprise here and I'll be back sometime next week, deal?" "Deal", she said with a sigh, "Can I talk back to mommy now?" Westlyn took the phone from him, "Ok baby, why don't you go coax Gigi into a snack and play until dad gets back, ok?" "Ok mommy, love you!" "Love you baby girl." Hanging up the phone Westlyn tossed in onto the table in anger, "That son of a bitch", she grumbled standing up and pacing, "Asking a four year old that shit? Seriously?" "He's in the wrong there", Finn agreed sitting up, "Don't let him sour your good mood", "And he's bringing her here, I guarantee you he's doing it now because of this", she fussed pointing between the two of them, "Tell me I'm wrong." "You're not wrong", Finn said standing up and stopping her pace, "But you can't let him know he's gotten to you, he's going to think he's won if he thinks you're even the slightest bit upset." "But I am upset", she mumbled voice breaking as tears welled in her eyes, "I didn't want Brynn to find out like that, not with her dad interrogating her." Finn pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, "Ice cream will make you feel better", she giggled slightly, "And some more sex." Walking into the kitchen and pulling out a couple of pints of ice cream she dug her spoon into hers and plopped it into her mouth, "Ok", she grumbled around a mouth full of the cold treat, "Time for the sex to perk me up." Finn grinned around his spoon before scooping her up in his arms and sitting her on the counter, "Let's get to it them."


	8. Chapter 8

Short and sweet this one is. I wanted to get something out for ya'll. I've been slacking. Thanks for the follows and reviews. As usual keep those coming, I love ya'lls reactions to what happens.

This is a work of fiction. I own nothing but my OC's.

* * *

 **"I want to sit down and talk."**

Westlyn stared at the text from her ex-husband for a good five minutes trying to figure out what he wanted to talk about. For the past 20 days of her suspension, since he came down to visit the first time, the two hadn't spoken a word to each other. Her mother acted as messenger between the two when anything needed to be said, the two always making sure the miss paths when ever he would be in town. Renee had stopped coming after the first visit, opting to spend the time with her friends and away from Westlyn's reach. Brynn was especially happy with that decision, telling her mother she didn't like Renee being there because she took up too much of her daddy's time.

Biting her lip and she let out a deep sigh, she knew they needed to sit down and talk like adults, for the sake of their child. It was Friday morning so she figured now would be as good a time as any with Brynn in school.

 **"Ok. I'll meet you at the square."**

 **"Ok."**

Shaking her head slightly she slipped into a pair of flats and grabbed her keys and bag before heading out the door.

Sitting on a bench with a coffee from the small shop across the street, Westlyn crossed her legs and chrew on her bottom lip as she watched Jon stride across the sidewalk towards her, sitting down beside her he greeted her with a small smile, "Hey", "Hi", she muttered sipping the warm liquid, "I'm sorry Westlyn." The words caught her off guard causing her to slightly choke on her drink, "What?" "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I was a piece of shit husband, I'm sorry I cheated, I'm sorry I was never around when you needed me", he spilled turning towards her, "I'm sorry I was a mediocre parent at best when we were together, I'm sorry I've been horrible to you." "What's brought all this about?" She asked pushing her sunglasses up onto her head and turning to him, "Brynn." "Brynn?" "Yeah", he said rubbing his neck, "She heard your mom and I talking the other night about everything and us not getting along and well the kid told me off basically." "What did she say?" "That I made you cry all the time and you would be sad and that even though Finn made you happy you didn't smile like you use to." "That kid", Westlyn shook her head, "She also told me she doesn't like Renee, said she's "extra."" Westlyn stifled a laugh, "Naomi", she said shaking her head, "I told her about teaching my kid that stuff." "Renee's mad at me", he confided, "Because I told her how Brynn feels, says it's all your doing." "But it isn't. I don't talk bad about either of you in front of her", She started before he cut her off, "I know." She stared at him for a moment before nodding, "I just want us to be able to talk West, especially when it comes to Brynn." "I agree." "You do?" "Mhm", she replied, "Look Jon, We both just need to grow up. What's done is done and the past can't be changed, no matter how much you wish it could be." "Are you happy with Finn?" He asked with what seemed to be sad eyes, "It's hard to not be happy with Finn", she smiled, "He's like this piece of walking sunshine." Jon nodded, "That's good, you deserve to be happy, especially after how shitty I was to you." They sat in silence for a few minutes as the sound of the city buzzed around them, "I requested a change to RAW", she finally said breaking the silence, "After my suspension I had second thoughts of coming back but I realized I don't know anything else so Stephanie is working on my contract." Jon shook his head solemnly, "Because of us?" "Mostly, yeah", she answered honestly, "I just can't be around that and the drama, I put my job at risk because I couldn't control my temper around some shit talk." "I'm sorry", "You've apologized more in the past twenty minutes then you did the whole time we were married", she lightly joked, "I know", he chuckled, "But I was shit to you and I need to grow up." Westlyn shocked him by leaning over and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, "Thanks." Jon lightly wrapped his arms around her, seemingly surprised by how the familiar smell of coconuts and lime made his stomach flutter and body feel flushed. Pulling away she flashed him one of her award winning smiles, "Well I gotta go, got a plane to catch in a little bit." "Where you going?" He asked hiding the disappointing feelings of her moving away from him, "New York, meet with Stephanie." He nodded as they stood up and started walking towards their cars, "Smackdown won't be the same without Blythe", he said opening her door for her. She gave him a sad smile, "What ever will Dean Ambrose do without her?"

* * *

"Well?" Stephanie asked as Westlyn read over her new contract sitting in the high rise office, Westlyn held up a finger to wait to the older woman as she finished the last paragraph, "Well I appreciate the more creative control", she said grabbing a pen and quickly signing the papers, "I thought you would, I know Shane was a bit of a control freak", she laughed taking the contract from her. "So in two weeks you'll debut on RAW and we already have you a new storyline", Stephanie beamed with excitement, "What is it?" Handing the vanilla envelope over to her, "You against me at WrestleMania", she finally squealed as Westlyn looked at the papers, "OH my GOD Steph!" Westlyn jumped up with excitement, "Really?!" Stephanie nodded as she laughed, "Mmhmm, You and I are gonna feud up until then. It's gonna tie in with Hunter and Finn's storyline as well, it's-" "Battle for the most dominate couple." Turning around Westlyn and Stephanie grinned at Hunter, "Well we all know that answer", Westlyn joked cockily, "The Demon King and his perfect angel." "Oh don't make me gag", Hunter joked, "Finn's be hiding this for weeks from you by the way." "That cheeky little sneak!" "He's been dying to tell you, he said every time you asked if he knew if he had a Wrestlemania match yet he wanted to tell you but couldn't", Hunter said taking out his phone, "I guess I can let him know now that you know." They laughed as Hunter shot a quick txt to the Demon King moments before Westlyn's phone started ringing. "Hello Finny", she answered rolling her eyes and stifling a giggle, "WE'RE DOIN' 'MANIA TOGETHA!" He yelled excited in her ear, "I know!" She squealed, "But I'm still in with Steph and Hunter so I gotta go." "Get on a plane and get to Orlando, we're gonna celebrate." Finn ended the call there with her giggling an agreement. "To be young and in love again", Hunter joked wrapping his arms around his wife, "It's good to see you really smile Westlyn", Stephanie said, "Finally."


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! Hi! Hi! So here's another new chapter. This one moves pretty fast FYI but we're getting to some key points for the upcoming future. Follow, favorite, review! This one is gonna make ya'll feel some kind of way I'm sure.

As usual this is a work of fiction.

I own nothing but my OC's.

* * *

"It's official", Westlyn said plopping down next to Finn in catering, "I'm a target." "What are you talking about?", Sami asked dragging his attention away from the lego set the two friends were currently toying with, "What's going on love?" Finn asked, "Ever since Hunter dropped the matches for Mania I've been given shade by the locker room", she sighed, "Apparently beating someone up and coming back from a suspension means I should be getting the bench for Mania, not the push." "Just ignore them, they're all jealous anyways", Sami chimed in giving her a smile, "And they aren't happy I got to jump ship over here because of "special privileges"", she mocked, "They tried to have wrestlers court on me in the locker room, and I'm the vet here!" Westlyn laid her head on the table, "I can't win from losing, I swear." "Someone looks grumpy", Westlyn didn't have to look up to know the voices talking about her that were joining the table, "Did you break her Finn?" "Gallows", she grumbled, "Anderson." "What's wrong sunshine?" Karl asked being answered by an annoyed groan, "You want us to help you beat someone up?" "She doesn't need to get suspended for bad decisions again", Finn said scolding the two older men, "And you know who the worst is?! Fucking Charlotte, fucking Ashley acts like just because Ric is her daddy she can down whatever she wants!" Westlyn growled sitting up, "I'm sick of every locker room I go into having no one, and fucking Becks and Mick aren't talking to me because I changed shows and the news about Mania, seriously! Everyone's being so petty and I just wanna go home." Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her off of her chair and into his lap Finn placed a kiss on the side of her head, "Calm down love", he said gently, "You'll get threw this." "Yeah, you got us! Who need stinkin female friends?" Luke bellowed with a laugh, "We're the best set of best friends you could ever want! Just as Finny there!" "Run", Finn said in mock horror. Westlyn giggled as a fry was tossed at them, "Just do your job princess, you don't have to have friends here." "I know but it'd be nice to be wanted in a locker room by my peers," Standing up she adjusted her ring gear and shrugged, "I guess I'm gonna go to hair and makeup." Placing a quick kiss on Finn's lips she walked off with her head hanging low trying to not feel so defeated.

* * *

That was not suppose to happen.

Sitting in the medic room with ice on her knee, Westlyn fought back the urge to cry.

The tag match tonight against Charlotte, Dana and Nia with Sasha and Bayley as her partners had started off great. All the drama aside for the sake of the match it was beautiful... until the end. Charlotte, Sasha, Nia and Bayley were on the outside with She and Dana battled it out, getting the other woman down for the finish she climbed the top rope to perform her corkscrew moonsault when Charlotte, as planned knocked her foot, but as fate had it Charlotte knocked her a bit too aggressively and falling the rope caught her on the back of the knee as her body fell at a very bad angle. She had screamed in the mat and the ref called the match as the medics rushed down to her. She hadn't cried then, she wasn't going to cry now.

She had sent Finn away to prep for his match, he was finally back and she wasn't going to be the reason he didn't make it to his match. A runner had went and gathered all her stuff for her, mostly her phone. Knowing Brynn had probably watched it she was worried about her daughter being scared for her. She had a multitude of missed calls and txt between both of her parents and Jon. Quickly hitting send on her mothers number she braced herself, "Mommy!" The stuffy little voice on the other line screamed as it was answered, "Are you ok?! Are you hurt?! Mommy I was so scared!" Brynn cried, "Calm down Brynny baby, mommy's ok. They're checking me out now", she said trying to sooth the small soul, "Relax, ok? It was an accident. They happen." Continuing to try to calm the little girl down until she was nothing more than a hiccup she asked to speak to the girls Gigi, "Honey, what are they saying?" the older woman asked worry dripping from her voice, "They're sending me to the hospital to get some x-rays and stuff, don't tell Brynn, I don't want her a mess again", Westlyn said sighing, "I'll let you know when I know, but the ambulance guys are here now to take me, so I love ya'll." Hanging up the phone the medical team helped her move over onto the gurney, grabbing her bag from the floor for her, "Alright boys, let's get a move on, shall we?"

* * *

Finn had rushed to the hospital to wait for her as soon as his match was done, now sitting in a room they both sat silently waiting on the doctor to come in. Westlyn's knee was elevated, bruising and already swollen, her mood was sour at best. When the doctor came in she could tell by the look on his face that it was worse than she probably could've imagined. "Well Ms. Good", the doctor said as he placed her x-rays on the screen, "I'm afraid this is going to require surgery."

* * *

Sitting in her hotel room late that night she had shut Finn out, to the point he left to go downstairs to the bar with his friends. Westlyn not bothering to even try to stop him. She knew she was hurting him by how she was acting but she couldn't talk. She hurt. She was emotionally broken.

She had just come off 30 days of not working and now she'd be out almost a year. She was losing herself. She would be flying straight to Alabama for surgery from Denver. She hadn't told anyone yet, besides the bosses who would be issuing the press release in the morning, and her mother who would be meeting her to help her after surgery to get back home.

Her career was crumbing slowly, even with the reassurance from Stephanie that she'd have a job when she was better. It still was a guarantee.

Phone ringing she looked at it blankly, it was Jon... again. Sliding it to answer it she broke down as she put it up to her ear, "Jon, it's bad."

His heart broke listening to her tell him about what the doctors had said and how her WrestleMania dream was over. How she felt her career was over. How she was ready to give up, she'd never be good enough.

"West", he said gently as she sniffled, "Yeah?" "I'll see you in Georgia."


	10. Chapter 10

**First off I am SO sorry this took so long to get out to ya'll. I started a new job and I've been running and going and uninspired really. I finally found a little inspiration, though this is more of a filler chapter in my opinion, but I wanted to get something out to ya'll while I had a moment to do so.**

 **Review. Follow. Favorite. My three favorite things ya'll do.**

 **As always I do not own the WWE or anyone in this story outside of my OC's.**

 **This is a work of fiction.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Dear God, he's really here", Westlyn mumbled mostly to herself as the car pulled into her driveway. Her mother let out a soft sigh, "Your father said he's been here since yesterday trying to get things ready for you and taking care of Brynn."

Jon was sitting on her front porch swing waiting.

"I can't believe it."

Once the car stopped Jon was off of the porch and at her door before she could get her seatbelt off, "Hi dollface", he said softly as he opened her door, "Welcome home." The words sounded so foreign to her coming from his mouth, Jon was home for so long to her she had to remind herself that he was speaking of the structure behind him. Inwardly sighing to herself on the inside, at times it was still hard to believe they were threw. She had Finn now, and Jon had Renee. They had moved on, the only thing keeping them connected was their daughter.

Finn.

Oh Finn. He had finally came back to the room that night after he had left her out of frustration. Bringing back a tiny black velvet box that housed the most perfect blue sapphire ring with diamonds incrusted around it. It wasn't an engagement ring, Finn made that very clear to her, that even though he did one day want to marry her that this was not the time nor the ring he would do it. Instead it was a promise ring, that no matter what he'd always be there. Good days or bad. Sunshine or hurricanes. She was his and he was hers.

She had of course, cried like a pinched baby as he slid it onto her hand that night. The same place where it currently sat.

"Earth to Westlyn", Jon called bringing her back to where she was, "huh?" "Wanna go inside or sit in the car the rest of the day?" "Oh, inside." Helping her maneuver her way out of the car carefully, he handed her the crutches and stayed beside her as she made her way inside in case she was to fall.

Sitting down gently on the couch she propped her new surgically reconstructed knee up. Once they were in they realized the damage of the accident and the wear and tear of years of wrestling had done a number on her, therefore by default ended up doing more work then expected. She was also going to be out a little longer now because of it.

"Do you need anything dear?" Her mother asked sitting her bags down by the couch, "If not I'm going to go and get some rest and make your father take me out." Westlyn laughed, "No mom, I'm ok. Thanks." "Very well, Jon you make sure she doesn't do anything she shouldn't." "Yes ma'am, let me walk you out."

Westlyn pulled her phone from her bag and smiled at the picture of Finn and her as she unlocked the screen to call him, only to unsuccessfully get his voicemail. "Hi babe, I just wanted to call and tell you that I'm home. My mom just left but Jon is here to help with Brynn so you don't have to worry too much. I miss you. Can't wait to see you." Ending the message as Jon walked back into the room she narrowed her eyes at him, "Sit down Good." Jon rolled his eyes and plopped down in the recliner across from her, "What?" "What's your girlfriend think of this?" she asked pointedly, "Because I know she is not ok with you staying here for a few days." "Actually", he said leaning forward on his elbows, "she was pretty pissed when I left out on her to come here, but I explained that she should understand that this is Brynn's home and you're her mom and that you're gonna need some help and then she brought up Finn and why couldn't he do it and there was this big spill from me, and I swear to GOD Westlyn if you ever tell him I was this nice I'll pop you in that knee, that he's got too much going on and just got back and he needs to focus on his job because he's such a great worker and shit that it wouldn't hurt me to help you when he can't." "Jon-" "Plus it's MY kid, not his." "Jon-" "So she's sucked it up, said to tell you to get better or whatever." "Jon-" "She actually sent you some flowers and-" "GODDAMN JON, SHUT UP FOR TWO SECONDS!" She finally yelled shaking her head and laughed, "What?" he asked tilting his head, "Thank you for being here, Tell Renee thanks for the flowers even though she's still a home wrecker, and please go get me one of my pills and some water." "That's all?" he asked with another tilt of his head, "That's all." Jumping up Jon set upon his task at hand of getting her the medicine she needed to lessen the pain she was in at the current moment, bringing to her promptly she swallowed the medicine and sighed, "I'm gonna take a nap now, don't be creepy please." "What do you mean?" "You have this habit of watching when someone sleeps, it's creepy", she lightly laughed, "you use to do it to me all the time, I'd wake you and you'd be staring." Jon blushed lightly, "Whatever Westlyn, I gotta go get Brynn soon anyways." "Bring back Mexican", she mumbled snuggling into her blanket and closing her eyes. Jon gave his a roll and smiled, "Whatever you want."


	11. Chapter 11

**Rate. Review. Favorite. Follow.**

 **It took a minute to get this one finished, I had lost my drive to do it, but it got done! So here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

"You weren't this attentive to anyone's needs outside of your own when we were married, Jon", Westlyn grumbled from her place on the yoga mat on the floor. She was a month post op and cleared for PT, Jon was currently trying his best to help her stretch and make sure she didn't over do it and frankly he was annoying her today. Jon was back on the road but coming to Georgia every off day to stick around and "help", but word from the backstage area was he was hiding from the wrath of Renee who was quite pissy her boyfriend was still spending all his free time with his ex-wife helping. "Shut up and just do it", Jon mumbled looking at his phone as in rang for the fifth time in a thirty minute time period, "Just answer her, Jesus." Westlyn sat up and rolled her eyes, "Or better yet go home and see her BEFORE she shows up here and I unleash the beast on her." "You got Brock hiding in your house somewhere?" he joked laying back in the floor, "Nah, worse", Westlyn whistled and was met with the sounds of heavy paws hitting the floor barreling towards them, the newest addition to her household, a pitbull rescue named Goliath skidded around the corner before pouncing on Jon Good licking his face, "You disgusting dog", he groaned fighting to sit up, "Goliath, come", Westlyn called gaining the dogs attention. Jumping off of the man the canine carefully walked over and laid against the woman, always being gentle with her, "Good boy", she cooed placing a kiss on top of his head, "Seriously Jon, go home. Go see your girlfriend, it's Friday and next week is spring break, you can take Brynn to Vegas with you if you want", she offered, "Ferg is flying in tonight so it's not like I'm gonna be alone." For a split second at the mention of the Irish man she could've swore she heard Jon growl, "I guess", he mumbled getting up from the floor and snatching his phone off the coffee table and stomping outside, "Thank god you're not dramatic", she muttered to the dog who huffed in what seemed like agreement to her.

* * *

"I can't believe you got him to finally leave", Finn grinned from his place in the passenger seat, "I even made sure they got on the plane", Westlyn laughed, "Brynn was excited to go but Jon was all scenario after scenario, I finally had to piss him off to get him to get on the plane." "What'd you say?" "That if he had showed this much concern for me during our relationship instead of getting drunk and fucking other women we might still be married, but we aren't so..." "'Dat was harsh", Finn lightly laughed, "But I see 'dat it worked." Westlyn nodded, "He's just been up my ass and around all the time and like it's starting to annoy me, like the help with Brynn the first couple of weeks was fantastic, don't get me wrong, but after that it was just like he was there trying to place house and that's not what we are anymore." "I wanna play 'ouse with yew." Finn winked at her suggestively and smirked. Westlyn laughed and shot him a wink, "Oh, we can play house alright."

* * *

"Renee took me to a nail salon and we got out fingers and toes done and then we went to lunch with Nikki and-", "Brynn, where was your dad?" "Oh... I don't know, I haven't seen him in like two whole days." "What do you mean you haven't seen him in two days?" "He's been gone." "Gone where?" "I dunno mommy." "So Renee has been watching you?" "Yes ma'am." "Is daddy there now?" "Nope." "Where's Renee?" "Hold on... NEEEEEEE!" Westlyn pulled the phone away from her ear trying to maintain her breathing, it was now 4 days in to her 9 days of being gone and Jon had pulled his famous disappearing act for the first time in a long time it seemed, "Hello?" Renee's voice rang threw the phone, "Renee, where the hell is Jon?" "Brynn, I'm gonna go talk to your mom outside for a second, ok?" Westlyn heard the little girl give the woman a cheery approval, "Give me a second", she mumbled into the phone, "He's not been here for like two and a half days and he won't answer his phone and all I know is he's with some of his friends from here and they're doing God knows what and I'm staying here with Brynn because she didn't do anything to deserve this and I am so sorry I didn't call you and tell you after the first night, I just thought he'd come back ya know? Go party and get it out of his system but he hasn't come back and I don't know what to do and I've gotta go back to work soon and-" "Renee, breathe, Jesus", Westlyn said cutting the woman off, "I'll find him and I'll get him back there, when are you due back out on the road?" "Day after tomorrow", she said with a sigh of relief, "Good. I'll be there soon." Westlyn ended the call and rubbed a hand over her face, "Mind watching the dog?" Finn shook his head from where he was sprawled out on the couch, "Go get our girl."

* * *

Vegas was hot and she was getting angrier every second she was there. Westlyn had been in town a matter of thirty minutes and here she was combing all the shady bars and strip clubs she had come to know her ex frequented. Walking into his seemingly favorite establishment of all nude girls, she flashed her ID at the bouncer, "I remember you ", he said sadly, "He's inside." Not even bothering to correct the man on the fact that she was thankfully no longer Jon's wife she stormed inside, spotting him sitting in a booth getting a lap dance from one of the girls. Walking over she stood at the edge of the booth and shook her head, "WHY am I in Vegas, Jon?"

It was like her voice was the wake-up call, eyes wide, he stood up, almost knocking over the dancer, "Westlyn, I-" he started before she held up her hand to stop him, "I DO NOT want to hear it." She pointed towards the door, "Outside, there's a cab waiting, let's go." "Where we going?" "Home." "Fuck that." "Excuse me?" "Fuck that", he repeated sitting down and chugging his beer, "Did you forget that OUR daughter is at YOUR house with YOUR girlfriend?" Westlyn asked slapping the bottle out of his hand, "Go get in the fucking car Jon, you need food, a shower and to sober up because so help me God, I am thirty seconds from filing for full custody." It was a slap in the face to him, looking at her with tears in his eyes he nodded, "Ok." He stood up and grabbed his leather jacket, walking out ahead of her. She shook her head as she followed him, "Unbelievable."

The cab ride to his house was quiet. Jon would start to speak but always stop, knowing he would just make whatever she was feeling worse. When the cab stopped in front of the town house she grabbed her book bag and climbed out with him following, the sun was setting in the sky and she was beyond ready to be done with the day. Walking inside felt foreign to her, this was Renee's place with Jon after all now. Shutting the door behind them Renee popped out of the kitchen and let out a sign of relief, "Jon, you're home." "Shower Jon, BEFORE Brynn sees you." Westlyn ordered, he nodded and headed up the stairs, "My kid?" She asked Renee pointedly, "She's in the backyard, playing on her swing, I was just making her something to eat." Westlyn nodded and walked past Renee and out the back door, a high pitched squeal meeting her ears when Brynn saw her, "Mommy!" Westlyn scooped her up in a hug and sighed, "Hi B." "Did you find daddy?" Westlyn nodded, "I did, he's taking a shower right now but when he get's done we're gonna tell him bye and you and I are on the midnight flight back to Georgia." Brynn nodded sadly, "Daddy went away like he did when we all lived together and it made me sad." "I know princess", Westlyn said kissing her forehead, "It made mommy sad too."

They sat outside for a few more minutes to call Finn and let him know they'd be on a plane soon and headed back across the county before the headed inside. Jon was sitting at the kitchen table eating pizza to sober up more, "Hey baby girl", he smiled as they walked in, Brynn walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I missed you Daddy", she frowned with a watery smile, "Please stop leaving me." Westlyn's look of displeasure deepened as the words left the little girls lips, never in her wildest dreams did she think she'd ever have to hear her five year old ask her own father to stop leaving her. "Tell daddy bye Brynn, we have to go", she sighed, "You're taking her?" he asked furrowing his brow, "Yeah Jon, I am." "Bye daddy, I love you", Brynn said quickly running over to her mother, "She isn't go threw this again Jon, ever."

And just like that they were back to square one.


	12. Chapter 12

**Short update but wanted to get something out. Review. Favorite. Follow.**

* * *

"Westlyn, I'm sorry", Jon pleaded to her over the phone, it had been two weeks and she would barely speak a word to him, "Brynn, your dad is on the phone", she yelled, "I wanna talk to you West, please." "Hi daddy!" was the voice that came over the line, "Hey princess, how's my girl?" "I'm fine, Mommy and me are getting ready to go to Florida!" the little girl gushed, "We're goin' to visit Ferggy for the weekend." Jon mentally cursed to himself, all he wanted was his family back and he screwed it up and made it even easier for the Irish man to weasel his way into the picture further then he already was. "That's great Brynn", he mumbled, "Mom still mad at me?" "I'll ask", "Brynn, no, wait!" "MOMMYYYYYY! ARE YOU STILL MAD AT DADDY?" There was a brief pause and Brynn saying, "Uh-oh" before the voice of his ex-wife met him on the other end, "Really?" she seethed, "Getting Brynn to ask if I'm still mad at you?" "I'll take that as a yes", he groaned running a hand over his face, "My bad." "It's always your bad Jon, never fails, this is and always will be YOUR fault." And with that the line went dead, "Fuck", he groaned tossing his phone across the room, "Babe, you ok?" Renee asked peaking her head around the corner from the kitchen, "I'm fine", he mumbled throwing himself back across the couch, "Jon, seriously, enough", Renee snapped coming into the room, "Are you not over Westlyn? Is that what's going on? Just tell me the truth." Jon sighed, "I'm sorry Renee", sitting up he looked at her as tears filled the blondes eyes, "I want my family back." Renee sat down on the coffee table across from him, "I love you Jon so much." He nodded, "I know." "So is this you leaving me?" Jon shook his head, "I'm confused Renee." "Well figure it out, because it isn't fair to me", she said standing up abruptly, "And honestly I don't know why you think she'd EVER take you back, especially after that stunt you pulled a few weeks ago, I'm the ONLY ONE who's ever going to understand and love you." Stomping up the stairs he listened to the bedroom door slam, no doubt she'd be calling the Bella's to tell them about this one. Picking up his phone he sighed as he scrolled to his best friends number, listening to it ring before he picked up, "Yo Joe, mind if I borrow your spare room?"

* * *

"Can we just run off and get married?" Westlyn mumbled against Finn's lips as they lay in bed. Having spent the whole day at Disney they were exhausted, Brynn was already passed out in her room clutching her new stuffed animal from the park. "You'd marry me?" Finn asked grinning at her, "I would", Westlyn smiled sitting up in the bed, "I never thought I'd say that after that first one but I totally would." Finn's smile got bigger as he hopped out of the bed, "Where are you going?" She asked as he took off out of the room, "FERGAL!" "Hold on woman!" He yelled over his shoulder, Westlyn raised an eyebrow at him as he bounced back in the room with a small blue box in his hand, "So I've been saving this for when I thought you'd be ready." "Ferg-" But her voice caught in her throat as he sank to one knee, "Westlyn, I've loved you since I laid eyes on you if you could believe that. I cant think of a better time to ask you than now here after spending a day with OUR daughter, because I love her as my own, will you marry me?" Opening the box to reveal a 2 carat tear drop diamond engagement ring, Westlyn couldn't do anything but nod before finding her voice, "Yes, of course!" Hopping up the Irish man spun her around and kissed her, "I love you." "I love you, and there's something I need to tell you..." Finn sat her down and held her at arms length, "What is it love?" "I think I might be pregnant."

* * *

 **Cliff hangerrrrrrrrrrrrrr...**

 **Don't hate me... or do. I'd probably hate me for this one. hahaha... until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**There's a lot going on in this chapter but it's leading up to something REALLY good in my opinion. As always Favorite. Follow. Review. Thanks.**

* * *

"I cannot believe this", Westlyn mumbled looking at the message on her phone, "What is it love?" Finn asked leaning over from where he sat on the side of the ring at the performance center to see, "Roman text me and apparently Jon's in town." She rolled her eyes and ran a hand threw her hair, "Honestly, he is so unbecoming." "Don't worry about it, I'm sure-" Finn was cut off by her phone ringing and Jon's name flashing across the top, "What?" Westlyn snapped answering the call, "I'm in town", Jon stated, "Can I take you and Brynn to dinner?" "No." "Why?" "Because we're here to see Ferg, not you. If I wanted to see you I'd go to Vegas." "West, please?" "Jon, no." "Can I at least see Brynn?" Westlyn hummed to herself for a moment before answering, "I tell you what Jon, I have an appointment tomorrow, why don't I drop Brynn off with you on the way and you can spend the whole day together." "What kind of appointment? Are you ok?" He asked worry lacing his words, "You lost your right to worry about me Good, see you in the morning." Ending the call she turned to Finn, "You know he's going to find out sooner or later about everything", he muttered to her, "I know, but for right now this little bubble we're in is pretty great", she winked before placing a chaste kiss on his lips, "Now let me go find my kid, she was with Asuka and Regal last time I saw her and that in itself means this place is bound to catch fire eventually." Finn laughed and and lightly swatted her on the butt as she walked away, "Love you future wife." "Love you future husband."

* * *

"Brynn, what kind of appointment does mom have today?" Jon asked his daughter moments after his ex and that family stealer had pulled away, "I dunno", Brynn shrugged, "She didn't tell me." Jon shook his head, "Everything is ok though, right?" "Uh huh", Brynn said grabbing his hand, "Can we go swimming now?" "Sure princess, anything you want." He smiled at the little girl, "I love you baby doll", he said scoping her up in his arms and hugging her tightly, "I love you too Daddy", she giggled wrapping her little arms around his neck.

* * *

"Well, it looks like you're right around 9 weeks", the doctor said as she showed the couple the baby on the screen, "Holy shit, I'm gonna be a dad", Finn gushed kissing Westlyn on the side of the head, "First baby?" the doctor asked smiling at them, "My second, his first", Westlyn chuckled, "Well then you already know what to expect and you'll probably start showing faster this time as well, a lot of moms find with their second pregnancy the belly comes fast." Westlyn nodded, "Everything looks fantastic and with you being in such great shape and all this should be a breeze." Printing out the ultra sound pictures for them the doctor gave Westlyn her prescriptions for prenatal vitamins before sending them on their way. Walking outside Finn wrapped Westlyn up in his arms and spun her around, "We're going to be parents my love", he smiled brightly, "Now to make you a Devitt."

* * *

Pulling into Roman's driveway the scent of food instantly made her mouth water, "He's making pineapple chicken", she moaned getting out of the car and walking to the door and knocking, "It's like better than sex." "Woahh, woahhh, now", Finn said raising an eyebrow cause Westlyn to giggle, "I mean maybe not as good as sex with you but-" "Well I didn't need to hear that", Roman chuckled opening the front door, "You've heard far worse", she chastised as they walked inside, "Brynn is in the pool with Joelle", Roman said, "Wanna stay for dinner?" "Jon still here?" "Yes." "Then no." "You're staying and that's final", a woman's voice said coming into the room, "Oh is that so?" Westlyn said raising an eyebrow with a smirk plastered on her face, "That's so", Galina, Roman's wife, smirked back. "I ain't spend all day doing pineapples for you some pineapple chicken for you to no accept this invitation", she laughed coming over and hugging the woman, "How are you gorgeous?" She asked holding Westlyn at arms length, "You're glowing, absolutely stunning." Westlyn laughed at the knowing look in Galina's eye, "I'm good my sweet friend, so good." "Is that my ex wife I hear?" Jon asked as they walked outside onto the patio, his smile faded when he saw Finn behind her, "Andddd you brought that guy, awesome." Westlyn rolled her eyes, "Ignore him, you're more than welcome, UNLIKE some folks", Galina said shooting Jon a side glare, "As you can see who got who in the divorce", Westlyn whispered to Finn, he chuckled, "I like her already." "Finn, want a beer?" Roman asked offering him one from the cooler by the grill, Finn nodded, "Yeah, thanks man." "So pineapple chicken, huh?" Westlyn narrowed her eyes, "Feels plotted." "It was, it was Brynn", Roman laughed, "She told her daddy you had been craving it." "Hey mommy!" Brynn called once she finally realized she was there, "Hey baby girls!" she blew kisses to the little girls swimming. "Craving, huh?" Jon asked lifting his eyebrow, "Yeah, people get those", she rolled her eyes sitting back, "Not you." "You don't really know me then, do you?" "Andddd on that note, Wessy, come inside and help me for a second?" Galina asked standing up, Westlyn nodded and kissed Finn quickly, "Be back." Once in the kitchen Galina opened the fridge and passed Westlyn a bottle of water, "How far?" "From what? Here to where? Where we going? Can we get ice cream?" "Westlyn, how far along are you?" "Nine weeks." "Does Brynn know?" "Not yet, we just went to the doctor today." "Finn excited?" "So excited, also since we're telling secrets..." Westlyn held up her left hand, "We're engaged." Galina squealed, "OH MY GOD!" Westlyn laughed as she hushed the woman, "Brynn doesn't know that either, it just happened the other night." "When are you going to tie the knot?" "Two days, on the beach", Westlyn said smiling, "Just us and Brynn, I tried to talk him into a big one since it is his first but this is what he wants, just us and B." "That's all you need love, I'm so happy for you, after everything with Jon-" "What about everything with Jon?" They were cut off from their moment by Jon walking into the room, "She's amazed I'm not in prison yet", Westlyn lied smoothly, "Cause I mean, we've all met you so." "Oh always the jokester", Jon rolled his eyes, "Foods ready." "Good, I'm starving!" Westlyn perked up grabbing taking Galina's hand, "Let's go."

* * *

"Brynn, we need to talk", Westlyn said as they were curled up on the couch later that night, "What's up mommy?" She asked curiously, "So Finn wants to ask you something." Finn moved to where he was sitting on the coffee table looking at the mother and daughter duo and smiled, "Brynn, I asked your mom the other night if she would marry me and she said yes, so I was wondering", he started before pulling a small box from his pocket, "If you'd give me the honor of letting me be your step-dad?" He opened the box to reveal an emerald incrusted four leaf clover necklace, Brynn's eye widened, "REALLY?!" Finn nodded which caused the little girl to squeal and launch herself into his arms, "YES!" Westlyn wiped her misty eyes at the moment between the two, "There's something else as well B", she said moving to grab an envelope from the table beside her, handing it to the little girl she covered her ears at the high pitched squeal that followed once she opened it, "YOU'RE HAVING A BABY TOO?!" Brynn smiled brightly wrapping her arms around her mother, "Oh mommy, this is fantastic!" "Yeah?" "Yeah." Westlyn sniffled as the happy tears fell from her eyes, "We're gonna be one big happy family", Finn whispered in her ear before kissing the side of her head, "Now just two more days."


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the love ya'll! I wanted to get this out to ya'll asap! The drama to follow... As always Favorite. Follow. Review.**

 **I own my OC's and this is a work of fiction.**

* * *

Westlyn smiled at her phone looking at the picture from their beach wedding. Finn was dress in khaki shorts and a white button up with the sleeves rolled up, his arms around Westlyn, dressed in a short white sundress, her red hair blowing in the wind, with Brynn, in her light blue sundress, standing in front of them holding out the ultra sound picture of her future sibling.

 **A wedding and a baby! Oh my! #ForeverAndAlways #MrAndMrs #BabyBalorComingSoon**

This was it, she was about to tell the world what had happened a week ago. They were lucky it hadn't gotten out yet, but they were ready to share. Finn was back at work and bouncing to tell everyone. Hitting post, she quickly shot Finn a txt about the Instagram post she had also shared to her twitter. It didn't take long before her phone was exploding with notifications, some congratulations others that were not so nice from Finn's fan girls, but she never expected less. There were always those who weren't going to share in their joy. She chuckled as her phone began to ring and Stephanie McMahon's name flashed across the screen, "Hi Steph", "YOU GOT MARRIED AND YOURE PREGNANT?!" Westlyn laughed, "Surprise?" "Woman, seriously. Why didn't you tell anyone?" "Finn wanted it to be just us and B", she explained to her boss, "And the baby?" "That was a complete surprise really." Stephanie sighed, "Well I'm really happy for you, really we are, so expect a wedding gift soon", "Thank you Stephanie, really, it means a lot to have the support of you and the rest of the family." The women spoke for a few more minutes about a press release for the WWE website before finally saying good-bye. She was in pure bliss, she was finally married to a great man, her daughter was happy and healthy, the little baby growing inside of her was perfect and the dog was even good. Her life was fantastic.

* * *

"Babe, look", Jon looked up from where he was sitting in catering with Colby at his girlfriend, "What?" Renee held out her phone, "Westlyn got married and she's pregnant." "What?!" Snatching the phone from her, he looked at the Instagram post and glaring, "She didn't tell you when you were down there?" "Nope." Pushing back from the table he shoved Renee's phone back at her before stalking out of the room, Finn was in the building for the show due to a meeting and he was determined to find the Irish man and kill him. "Jon! Yo man! Calm down!" Colby ran after him knowing his friends feelings were hurt and how he had confided in him about wanting to try to work things out with Westlyn, "Go away Lopez, I'm gonna kill him", "Come on man, just stop for a minute." Jon kept going, heading down to the ring where Finn was currently playing around Gallows and Anderson, "Hey Balor!" He yelled as he slid into the ring, Finn turned around to be hit with a right hook, "Stealin my girls, huh?" Colby grabbed Jon as Anderson grabbed Finn and Gallows stood between everyone, "What the fuck Ambrose?!" Anderson yelled, "Westlyn is mine! Brynn is MY kid!" "Are you fuckin serious?!" Finn yelled back at him, "Westlyn isn't yours! She hasn't been for a while now!" Wiping a trickle of blood from the side of his mouth he narrowed his eyes, "And you haven't been much of a dad to that little girl anyways." Jon cursed and tried to lunge at him again, "Get over it Jon, they're both happier without you!" By now they were joined in the ring by Michael Hayes, Jamie Nobles and a few other talent trying to keep them apart, "Enough!" Michael Hayes bellowed at them both, "Balor to the medics to get that cleaned up, Ambrose take a walk", "But-" "I SAID WALK AWAY BEFORE I SEND YOU HOME!" Giving a stiff nod, he got out of the ring followed by Colby and walked to the back and past a teary eyed Renee who had heard the whole thing. "AMBROSE, OFFICE NOW!" Shane yelled from the doorway, "Motherfucker", Jon mumbled walking over to him, "What is going on?" Shane asked as he shut the door behind Jon, "Westlyn married him and is having his baby", "What's that got to do with you punching him though?" "He took away any chance I'll ever have of getting her back." Shane leaned against the desk and looked at the man sitting in front of him with his head hanging down, "I fucked up Shane, I ruined something good." Shaking his head Shane sighed, "Ambrose, look, I'm not in the life advice giving business, but let me tell you something, that probably wasn't a good way to handle that situation." "Yeah, I know, was pretty satisfying though." "What about Renee?" "I like her and shit, but man, she isn't Westlyn and he told me my kid was better off without me, and I know I've been a kinda shit dad and stuff but I mean-" "I'm going to stop you there, we make mistakes in life and as parents, we learn and we grow, but kid you got to let that girl go. She's happy now and with what all you put her threw she deserves some kind of peace."

* * *

"HE DID WHAT?!" Westlyn yelled into her phone when Finn had facetimed her, "Baby, calm down", he coaxed, "please, stress isn't good for the baby, remember?" She took a deep breath and let it out, "Are you ok?" She asked calmly, "Just a busted lip, I'm fine", he said sweetly, "Yeah, I kissed it and made it better!" Anderson piped up as he popped up on the screen, "Hey baby mama!" She giggled and rolled her eyes, "Stay off my husband Anderson, he's mine." "Careful man, she is knocked up, she'd get away with murdering you", Gallows chuckled off the screen, "These goons", she mumbled, "I just wanted to tell you before the rumor mill started spinning and it got to you, I love you." She sighed heavily, "I love you too, hurry home." "See you tomorrow."

Westlyn ended the facetime and went into her messages, that had been dinging the entire time she had been talking to Finn. A lot of were congratulations, a few were to tell her about the fight, and then there was one from Jon,

 **"I'm sorry. I still love you."**


	15. Chapter 15

**Favorite. Follow. Review.**

 **I own my OC's and nothing else. This is a work of fiction.**

 **And now let the drama unfold...**

* * *

It had been 3 weeks.

She wouldn't answer his text, calls, or facetimes. She even went as far as buying Brynn her own tablet with the ability to facetime so she could avoid all interactions with Jon completely. When it was his time to come visit Brynn she made sure to be no where around her parents home at all cost. She hadn't told Finn about the text, simply deleting it. What you can't see never happened, right? Finn didn't question her avoidance of her ex, simply chalking it up to his behavior and her ability to hold a long term grudge.

Sitting cross legged on her bed she rested her hand on the small bump under her shirt, they say you shower quicker with your second pregnancy and that was holding true for her. "Ok baby Devitt, let's pitch this idea to daddy", she mumbled waiting for Finn to get out of the shower. Goliath raised his head from where he laid at the foot of the bed and huffed, "Thanks for the support", she huffed back at him as he looked at her, "Love, what are you and the dog arguing about?" Finn chuckled coming out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist. "I had a thought", she moved to where she was sitting on her knees, "An idea if you will." "And what is that exactly?" Finn asked as he started getting dressed, "Let's sell this house, get you of the lease on your place and buy a house together in Florida", Westlyn spoke quickly, "But what about Brynn's school and your family?" He asked sitting down in front of her on the bed, "What about your life here?" "My life is with you babe, I just want it to be easier for you to be with us and be at the performance center when you're needed." Finn nodded, "Ok." "Ok?" leaning forward he placed a kiss on her lips, "Whatever you want."

* * *

Westlyn laid her head on the counter top in front of her as she sat at the bar in her parents kitchen, she was feeling terrible and the headache from her realtors constant talking was pounding. "But we should be able to sell it within a month, I'm quite confident", Jeff Louis continued, "It's in a sought after neighborhood and school district." James Kirk held up his had to silence the other man, "It sounds great Jeff, just keep us informed and thanks for coming by to discuss everything", he said as he moved towards the back door showing the realtor out. "Thank God", Westlyn mumbled sitting up straight and looked at her father, "He NEVER shuts up." James chuckled, "But he is the best." "That he is." "Found anything in Florida yet that you like?" he asked his daughter as he slid her a bottle of juice across the counter, "Eh, there are a few we're going to go look at but nothing has won me over yet." "You're moving?" The voice caught her off guard and her eyes grew wide, he was not suppose to be here. Westlyn spun around in her chair and narrowed her eyes at Jon, "What are you doing here?" she asked more aggressively then she meant to in front of her father. "I flew in early to spend some extra time with Brynn", he said shifting his bag on his shoulder, "I told your mom." Westlyn shook her head, typical Joann to not tell her something. "I'm going to get back to my office", James said ready to get away from the tension, he placed a chaste kiss on his daughters head before leaving the room. Westlyn hopped off of the chair and grabbed her bag, "You're leaving?" Jon asked the hurt teaming in his voice, "I thought we could talk." "I don't have anything to say to you Jon, you punched my husband." "I was upset." "Why?" "Because I still love you and he took you from me." Westlyn looked at him dumbfounded, "He TOOK me from you?" she shook her head, "Please do not tell me that you are really that fucking dumb Jon, seriously?" "He did!" "JON YOU NEVER HAD ME AFTER THE DIVORCE!" she seethed, "YOU lost me! No one TOOK me!" She drug a hand across her face and sighed, "Look, I'm not going to do this, not with you." "I love you", he mumbled walking closer to her, "Stop right there Jon Good, I mean it", Westlyn held up her hand, "I might be knocked up but I can still knock you out." "That could've been our baby", he said sadly, "We could've fixed things, been a family again, Brynn would've liked that." Westlyn stood with her mouth open in shock, "DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF?!" "West-" "Oh no Jon, no. You're done talking. We're moving to Florida soon and I want you to stay FAR away from me." "What about Brynn?" "Rome and Gi already offered to be the natural territory for pick up and drop off, we never have to see each other." "Westlyn, I'm sorry, ok? Please don't do this. Don't push me away again", he wrapped his arms around her in a hug, "Just love me again." Westlyn pushed Jon back away from her, "You are UNFUCKINGBELIEVABLE" She ranted, "AND are you fucking drunk?!" "No", he frowned, "Oh my god, yes you are! I smell the jack on you." "So?" "So you don't get to be around MY child like that." "She's my GODDAMN KID TOO!" he yelled back at her, "AND YOU CAN'T KEEP HER FROM ME!" "Wanna bet?" She challenged, "Try me Westlyn, I swear to God you will regret it." "Like I regret you?" "Fucking bitch", he spat snatching his bag off the floor and the key to the pool house off the wall, "Go to hell Jon", she said threw clenched teeth, "I live in hell being in love with you", he said slamming the door behind him as he disappeared into the backyard.

* * *

"Brynn, you can't go see your dad today", Westlyn sighed as she stood in the kitchen arguing with the tiny version of her ex-husband, "Why not?!" she yelled stomping her foot, "I want my daddy!" "Because daddy can't be a responsible adult today so you aren't going, that's it. I'm done talking about it", she said throwing her hands in the air, "And that attitude isn't helping you at all", she warned the little girl, "I wanna go live with daddy!" she cried kicking the cabinet, "BRYNN GOOD! ENOUGH!" Westlyn yelled, appalled by the girls behavior, "I HATE YOU!" Brynn screeched running out of the room and up the stairs. Westlyn leaned against the island and let out a shaky breath, Brynn had never thrown a fit like that before and for the first time she had told her mother she hated her. Westlyn was heartbroken, tears blurred her eye sight as she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, letting out a heavy sigh. She could hear Brynn upstairs crying, did she really mean it? Did she really want to live with Jon? She couldn't have, she was just angry. Westlyn tried to reason with herself. She was still in the same place an hour later when Finn walked threw the door, Brynn's crying had stopped finally an was replaced my non stop screaming and things hitting the wall. "What in da hell is going on here?" he asked looking up the stairs and back at Westlyn, "She hates me, wants to live with her dad", she frowned tears flooding her eyes again, "All because I wouldn't let her see him today because he showed up drunk." Finn sighed, "I'll handle her." He disappeared up the stairs. Westlyn rubbed her face and sighed, she stood up and slowly made her way up the stairs to listen in on what was going on. Brynn's door was open and Finn was leaning against the frame, she saw the little girl sitting in the middle of her floor. "Seriously Brynn, you can't act like dis", Finn scolded, "Ye gotta act bettah." "You aren't my daddy, you can't tell me what to do", she gritted, "I hate you too, daddy said if it wasn't for you him and mommy could be back together." "What?" Finn asked unsure that he heard her right, "Daddy said he still loves mommy and he's gonna win her back." Finn shook his head, "Brynn-" "Just go away Finn, you ruined my life." The little girl cried getting up and throwing herself across the bed. Westlyn had heard enough at this point, making her way to the room she scooted past Finn, she looked around at the destroyed room and frowned, "Brynn, you're grounded for a month", she started as the little girl moved to look at her, "And you will NEVER talk to Finn or I that way again little girl and your daddy and I are going to have a long talk about things he tells you." She snatched the tablet off of the bookshelf, "And this is gone too." "But how am I gonna talk to him?!" "You aren't, not till he learns what he can and can't say and not till you learn how to act." Stepping out of the room she shut the door behind her and looked at Finn, "We need to talk."


End file.
